The Hidden Truth
by xxWolfpupxx
Summary: What happens when Alice falls in love with our favorite girl who's the daughter of a ranch owner? What happens when Alice finds out that Bella has dark secret that not only puts her life in danger, but her family's as well?
1. New Arrivals

**AN: Hey everyone, this is my new story that I was talking about in Undisclosed Desires. This used to be an original story, but I think that it would work great as a Bellice story. The next update on U.D. should be up soon. I'm sorry for the delay, but I hit a bit of a writer's block with it. Since I posted this new story, I got my ideas back for the next chapter of U.D. so I'm off of my writer's block. Without further ado, I give you guys the first chapter of The Hidden Truth.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**New Arrivals**

I chuckled and leaned back into the love of my life as we watched our children tackle their uncle into the crashing waves of the ocean. I couldn't believe how much my life changed from being a young teenager, to a twenty four year old mother of two. I guess it started off with that one summer back in 2010. Now that was one hell of a summer let me tell you.

I went from moving from LA, to living on a ranch in northern California. While on the ranch I found the love of my life, made some horrible enemies, and I uncovered a dark secret. That very same secret put my entire family in jeopardy of their lives, and also killed people in the end. My love tells me that it wasn't my fault and that the evil people that died knew that it was coming. It doesn't matter though, because to me it still felt like my fault. I just had to go stick my nose into the wrong situation, but then if I didn't, I wouldn't have married the person that stole my heart that summer. The funniest thing that happened that summer was that my sister and I both fell in love at the same time with people from the same family. They were actually siblings in fact. My sister and her love got married too along with a couple of our other friends and their special lovers.

We still kept in touch with each other to this day. Actually, we see everyone everyday pretty much, because we all have homes built on the ranch. We hang out and have bonfires at the beach, and let the kids go have fun with one another. All together there are twelve kids in the family. It's funny when we all go to the beach and everyone stares at all of us with their mouths agape. We cant help it if we have a large family, but we're not complaining about it. Most people and families are jealous at how close all of us are to each other.

I think I'll take you guys back to that crazy summer. I got to be honest though, some parts of this story can pretty dark at sometimes, but most of the time it's full of humorous moments that happened back then. It also has a lot of romance in it, sorry boys. Anyways, my name is Alice Brandon, and this is my story.

**August 21, 2010- Alice's Pov**

My family and I were currently driving from the airport over to the Black Crest Ranch in northern California. We moved from LA to here, because my dad, Derek, got a job working for the owners of the ranch as a stable hand. Like that should be a problem since he grew up on a ranch himself when he was born. When he moved out to LA to start a new life, he met my mom, Claire, and they fell in love. They had my sister, Max, and I not long after their marriage. I look like both my mom and dad, except I have more of an athletic build, where as my sister is a spitting image of our mom along with her frailness.

Our dad is about six foot four with short black hair. He has silver blue eyes, which I have inherited from him, and he has a muscular build. He also has a southern twang in his voice, that causes our mom to melt into mush at the sound of it. I loved it when he let his drawl take over, because it sooths me. He reminds me about the southern gentlemen or cowboys that I read about in my romantic novels. Seeing him and mom together makes me wish to find a person that would love me just like he loves mom.

Now my mom and Max look almost exactly alike, like I stated earlier. They both have hazel green eyes and light brown hair. They are both very petite which makes them look like they are weak. They're not anorexic by any means, its just that they're both as skinny as poles. The one thing that made them different though, was that Max is an extremely quiet person. Mom on the other hand is very talkative. I don't know why Max's so quiet, she only talks to mom, dad, and me, and if she did talk to someone else, it was like a miracle. I personally think that she's just a really shy person at heart, and is afraid to express herself in front of people that aren't her family. She's a fifteen year old girl that should be having the best time of her life right now. The thing that I can thank her for, is her excellent judge of character. She can tell if a guy is a douche bag, or if a girl is a bitch the second that she sees them.

Max and I both got our mother's shortness in height also. Our mom barley made it past five foot four, and both of us barely reached five foot two. It was quite embarrassing sometimes, like when we would have to have our dad get us something out of one of the tall cabinets in the kitchen. It didn't help out at all when being picked on either. Luckily I did gymnastics for the longest time, so I have good enough muscle to back me up in a fight if I needed it. Max on the other hand was short and skinny, so she couldn't really do anything to defend herself if need be. I tried to be there for her and protect her as much as I could, but we still ended up with bruises anyway.

"Are we there yet, Dad." Max asked softly. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her into my side. She sighed in contentment as she rested her head up my shoulder. I'm not surprised that she's tired. The ranch itself is about a half an hour drive from the airport, at least that's what dad says. He said that the ranch has a lot of land and is right on the beach.

"We'll be there in about ten minutes." he replied. I looked out my window and saw nothing but beautiful land. I smiled down at my little sister as she looked out the window too, seeming enraptured in beauty of nature.

"Didn't you say that they're kids that live on the ranch?" I asked, causing Max to perk up. I could tell that she was nervous, so I rubbed her arm lightly to get her to relax. She seemed to calm down instantly and gave me a small smile in return.

"Yes, the ranch owner has three kids. If I'm not mistaken, they have a son and two daughters. Their son, Emmett, is already married and graduated from college. They have two daughters that are both the same ages as the both of you. The one that's your age, Alice, is Bella. She actually talked to me on the phone a couple days ago. She said that her and her sister, Jayden, cant wait to meet you guys. She sounds like such a sweet girl." our mother said. She does sound pretty nice, I'll just have to wait and see how she really is I guess. I have trust issues with people because of people at my high school, so hopefully I don't end up have issues with Bella. I saw Max's eyebrows scrunched up, which is a signature sign that she's in deep thought.

True to our dad's words, we arrived at the ranch in exactly ten minutes. All of us gasped as we pulled up to a mansion. It was built like a log cabin, completely out wood with some black granite accents here and there. We noticed that there was a group of people standing outside. It looked to be four couples, three of them looking middle aged while the last one looked young. They all waved to us as we stepped out of the car. Max's and my mouth were agape as we took in the surrounding beauty of this place. It looked like an artist's dream place where they could paint the most perfect landscape, that they could ever set their eyes upon.

"You guys likin' the view?" somebody whispered in my ear causing me to jump about ten feet in the air. Max jumped too, and whipped around fast to see a huge guy laughing his ass off. He looked to be about six foot five, and is as big as a body builder. I'm guessing that this was Emmett, seeing that he looked fairly young. He has short black hair, and golden green eyes.

"Emmett, quit scaring the new family!" a woman with reddish brown hair yelled. I'm guessing that it was his mother.

"Sorry, Mom." he replied back. Booyah! Now am I good, or am I good. My sister and I walked over to where our parents were, and they introduced us to everyone. The ranch owners were Charlie Black and his wife Renee Black. Then the other two families were the Rockwells and the Cullens.

"I'm terribly sorry about our daughters, I have no idea where they are right now." Renee said in complete mother mode. You know what I'm talkin' about. The whole hands on the hips with the scolding tone, yep that's what she was doing.

"Why don't you go take Alice and Max to go find them, Emmett." Charlie suggested.

"Man! Why do I have to go! It's not my fault that both of my sisters live like hermits." Emmett complained.

Smack!

"Owwww! Rose, what was that for?" he asked rubbing the back of his head to sooth the pain of the slap. Max and I bothed giggled at the sight of this fully grown man complaining like a five year old.

"Baby, I'm sorry, but you really shouldn't call your sisters names." Rosalie, his wife, replied. Emmett looked down at the floor like a scolded child.

"I'm sorry." he said and looked up at his wife, giving her the puppy dog eyes and pout. She laughed and and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Now I want you to go find your sisters right now, do you hear me?" Rosalie said. Emmett struck the army salute pose, causing the entire family to begin laughing.

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am." he answered back with a dimpled smile plastered to his face. He motioned for us to follow him as we headed off towards another building.

"Knowing my sisters, they're either in one of three places, the gym, the library, or the garage. With my luck, they're always at the last place on my list, so we're going to go to the garage." he said and continued to walk to the right side of the mansion. It took us about ten minutes to get there by foot, since they had so much land.

When we got there, Emmett motioned for us to be quiet as we heard something going on in the garage. He led us into a room where there was a brand new Camaro sitting with someone's feet poking out from underneath it. We hid behind a pillar, as a girl that was about Max's age came walking around the corner with a whole bunch of tools in her arms. Emmett looked over at Max and me and mouthed 'watch this.'

"WHAT'S UP, BITCHES!" he yelled. All you could hear were the sounds of two loud bangs as the person underneath the car hit their head on it, and the girl with the tools slip and fall on the floor. Emmett cackled and clutched his stomach from watching the display go down. It didn't last long, however, because both girls got up from the floor with furious expressions on their faces.

"EMMETT!" both of them yelled and began to advance on him. His eyes widened in terror as he scrambled behind me towards the door.

"I'll let you guys deal with them, toodles." he said and took off back towards the house as fast as he could. I pushed Max behind me in fear as I took in their furious expressions that were still in place. Max whimpered and buried her head into my shoulder, having noticed their expressions too. That seemed to snap the girls out of their angry phase, because they looked at us surprised at first, but then it changed to apology. They made their way over to us slowly, and it was then when I took in their appearances.

The older girl, Bella, from what my mom told me, had mid length mahogany hair with a beautiful pair of warm chocolate brown eyes that had cinnamon specks in them. She was tall too, her height being around five foot eleven. She was wearing a pair of old torn up jeans and a black tank top. She looks like she works out a lot, because her body is lean and I could see her muscle definition. As I was staring at her, I noticed something. My heart was beating unusually fast and I felt drawn to her. I averted my gaze upon her to look at her sister.

Jayden has shoulder length, jet black, hair with a pair of sapphire blue eyes like her mom. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she has it cut to where her bangs overlap her left eye. She too looked like she worked out hard, because she definitely had a toned body. She was wearing the exact same thing as her sister, except she was wearing a black choker with a wolf pendant on it. She was tall too like her sister, standing at about five foot nine. It was then that I saw her staring at something off to my left, and noticed that Max wasn't behind me anymore. I looked over at her and saw her staring back with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I'm guessing that you guys are part of the new family that moved here." Bella said breaking up the awkward silence. Max and I both nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you. My name is Bella, and that's my little sister Jayden." she said. They both held their hands out towards, and we accepted the gesture. The second I touched Bella's hand, we both gasped. I felt little electric shocks go up my arm and settle in my heart. My stomach was erupting with butterflies. I looked up into Bella's eyes once more, and felt myself getting lost in them. We heard someone cough, drawing our attention back to our surroundings. I saw Max trying to contain her chuckle as Jayden whistled like nothing happened.

"It's nice to meet you too, Bella. I'm Alice and this is my younger sister, Max." I replied back. Bella smiled at Max, before looking back at me again. I began to laugh when I saw that Bella had a grease smudge on her cheek. She looked at me in confusion before turning to look at Jayden and Max who started to laugh too.

"Would someone like to tell me what's going on?" Bella asked still looking at Jayden. All Jayden did was laugh even harder and point at her sister's face while clutching her stomach with the other.

"You have some grease on your face, Bella." I said. Watch she did next completely caught me off guard. She lifted up her tank top, showing of her tanned, toned, stomach that had rock hard abs, and a bellybutton piercing that was shaped in a wolf. I blushed furiously when I caught myself staring, and averted my gaze once more. I saw Max looking at me with a curious expression on her face.

"So how old are you guys?" Jayden asked as she started picking up the tools that she dropped on the floor. What shocked me though, is that Max went to go help her pick everything up.

"Well, I'm eighteen and Max is sixteen." I answered. I almost awed when I watched Max's and Jayden's hand touched as they tried to grab the same tool, and then pull away with blushes adorning both of their cheeks. They finished up pretty quick with their teamwork method.

"Alice, can I go outside? I'm getting sick from the smell of gasoline." Max asked in her soft toned voice. I nodded and watched as she and Jayden went outside leaving Bella and I alone in the garage. I found myself admiring her 2010 Camaro, yes I'm into cars believe it or not. I dream about owning a yellow Porsche Carrera 911 turbo. I'm going to have to ask my parents to give me that as a college going away present.

"Nice Camaro." I said, causing Bella's head to whip around. She looked at me in shock and I smiled back at her.

"You know about cars?" Bella said, her chocolate eyes sparkling in excitement. I nodded my head and giggled when she threw her fist in the air and yelled yes.

"Finally there's another girl beside my two sisters and my friends that knows about cars. The girls around here don't know anything about them. I almost want to shoot myself sometimes when they ask me what type of car I have when I told them over five hundred what it is." she replied.

"I know what you mean, they were the same way at my old school. At least here I can talk about them without getting made fun of for it." I answered back. A look of anger flashed across her face, but as soon as it was there it disappeared just as quickly.

"People at your old school made fun of you for expressing how you fell about cars, that's absolutely ludicrous." she said.

"Yeah, they used to say some really crude things about me." I replied. I shivered when I remembered some of the stuff they used to say about me. Sometimes I felt like the school whore, because the words they said got so bad. I don't know why they did it, it's not like I've done anything anyways. Hello, virgin in the house!

"You don't have to talk about them if you don't want to." Bella said. I sighed in relief, silently thanking her for not making me say anything.

"So do you know anything about bikes?" she asked moving on to a different topic. I was so grateful that she changed the topic.

"I know a little bit but not much." I replied. She smiled and motioned for me to follow her. We walked over to a couple of things wrapped up in tarp covers. Bella went over to one and pulled of the tarp, making my mouth dropped open at what I saw. There was the most beautiful Kawasaki Ninja 650r. It was glossy black with some graphics on it that I could see very well. I got up closer to check them out, and laughed at what I saw. There was a picture of four outline wolves running with an inscription underneath them that said, "Born to be wild!"

"I see that you've read the inscription." Bella said. I nodded and we both began to laugh.

"She's a beautiful Kawasaki, Bella." I said, and she just smirked at me. I felt my heart beat faster as I took in her sexy appearance. What the hell! Did I really just say that she's sexy? Where are these feelings coming from? I shouldn't be having them for her, let alone any girl. I couldn't stop myself however from thinking about if we dated each other. Who am I kidding, even if she was like that, I doubt that she would want to date me anyway. She'd probably date some bottle blonde, but damn Bella is a bombshell. Shit, Alice! Quit thinking like that!

I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella's face being inches away from mine. I squeaked and jumped back a little, my face flushing bright red. Bella chuckled a little bit, and as she was about to explain herself we heard a couple of screams come from outside. We passed it off as nothing, since Jayden was out there with Max, and I was sure that she could handle herself if she had to. I was thinking that Jayden might've pulled a prank on Max or something, so I wasn't too concerned. Everything went out the window though when I heard a blood curdling scream come from outside.

"BELLA, ALICE, HELP!" we heard Max scream. A look of horror flashed across Bella's face as she took off out of the open garage door, with me following close behind. What I saw scared me out of my mind. Max was pinned up against the side of the garage with Jayden standing in front of her protectively, while a huge wolf was getting ready to attack them. It looked like Jayden and the wolf were having a stare down contest between each other, both of their sets of teeth showing. Jayden's face was pulled into a fierce tight snarl, one that rivaled the wolf. I clutched onto Bella's arm as began to walk over to the wolf. She looked down at me with not only anger in her eyes, but fear. I shook my head for her not to get involved. There had to be some other way to get both of our sisters out of there safe without risking one of our lives.

"Alice, I have to or else both of them are going to die. When I say 'now' I want you to grab Max and go inside of the garage and hit the switch to close the door. Jayden and I can handle ourselves. We've dealt with a problem like this before and we came out perfectly fine." she said. I looked at her with uncertainty in my eyes, but finally accepted what she was about to do and nodded. I backed away from her as got closer to the wolf.

"Hey jackass, wanna play?" she said and threw a rock at it's head to call it's attention to her. It shifted it's stance as it face Bella. I saw it's hind legs start to contract getting ready to lunge at Bella.

"Alice, now!" Bella yelled and dived out of the way as the wolf lunged at her. Jayden helped get Max and I get inside before joining her sister in the fight.

They were winning by using distraction techniques on the wolf to confuse it. Bella struck the wolf in the head causing it to fall on the floor. Just as Bella and Jayden were about to come back, the wolf stood back up and another to wolves came out of the bushes to join in the fight. Bella was fighting off the silver one and the black one while Jayden was fighting the russet colored one from earlier.

Jayden did some crazy move where she ran up part of a tree and did a backflip off of it, landing on top of the wolf. She clasped her hands together and brought them down on top of the wolves head. It dropped down to the floor knocked out. Just as we that Jayden had won, the black wolf tackled her from behind pinning her down to the ground. She managed to roll out from underneath it, but not before the wolf ripped his claws across her side.

"Jayden!" Max screamed as Jayden clutched her side and cried out in pain. I had to hold her back as she tried to run out there towards her.

That seemed to put Bella into rage mode as she kicked her wolf in the stomach and grabbed Jayden as fast as she could. She picked Jayden up and ran with her towards us as the black wolf took off after them. She was about five feet away from the garage, when the wolf grabbed her leg and dragged her back. She threw Jayden inside and yelled for us to hit the switch. I was reluctant to do so, but did anyways. Bella slammed her foot into the wolf's head and ran back towards us. The door was just about to close, but she made it in by sliding. She immediately went to Jayden, who was still clutching her right side in pain. Bella lifted up her torn tank top to see the wound more clearly. We all gasped at how gruesome the wound looked. There were three claw wounds that were ripped into her skin. They weren't too deep though, but it was still bleeding.

"Son of bitch got me pretty good, didn't he." Jayden said, her voice raspy as she tried to lighten up the mood a little bit. Max knelt down beside her and grabbed her not bloody hand. Bella went over to one of the many cabinets that they had in the garage, and grabbed two towels out of it. She ran the hand towel under some water, and came back over to us when she was finished.

"Max, can you take care of Jayden for me really quick? I need your sister to help me out." she asked as she handed the towels over to her. She nodded and pressed the big towel against the wound while wiping the sweat off of Jayden's face with the other.

"You're going to be okay, right?" Max asked in her soft voice, worry laced into her words. Jayden chuckled, but nodded and squeezed Max's hand.

"Nothing can keep me down for the count." she replied and smiled up at Max, despite the pain she was feeling right now.

"Alice, I need you to flip that switch that's right underneath the cabinet, so that we can get out of here." she said as she shifted a couple of boxes away from a certain spot on the floor. I didn't understand why, but I went ahead and did it. All of a sudden this panel pops up from the floor, and it looked like an underground passage way.

"Jayden, can you stand and walk, or do I have to carry your heavy ass all the way back." Bella said.

"I can walk, and I'm not that heavy. 120 pounds is pretty easy to carry, but I don't want to tire out your puny little muscles." Jayden replied. Bella laughed as she helped her up. Jayden used Max as her support system as we went down the stairs into the passage way. Before we began walking down it, Bella typed in a key code into a small computer that was mounted to the wall to lock the passage way door.

We traveled down this pathway for about five minutes, before we hit another computer. Bella typed in another code and the wall pushed open, revealing six shocked people sitting in a living room. We walked through, and everyone immediately responded to seeing Jayden hurt. Max helped her walk over to one of the couches and helped her sit down. Carlisle went over to her and started to assess her wound.

"What happened?" Renee asked frantically. I was going to explain, but Max beat me to it. I've never heard her talk this much in one day before, it's amazing.

"Jayden and I were hanging out outside. All of a sudden she pushed me me back into the garage wall and stood in front of me. She was protecting me from this huge russet colored wolf that came out of the bushes towards us. Well, Bella helped us escape, but then Bella and Jayden fought the wolf off and two more came at them. The black one ended up ripping into her with his claws before the fight was over though. If it wasn't for Jayden and Bella, I would've been dead by now." Max said, a few tears falling down her face as she explained what happed.

"Well, the wounds aren't too bad, but I do need to stitch them up." Carlisle said and grabbed his medical bag. He grabbed all that he need to stitch Jayden's side and started on it.

"Thank you, Jayden and Bella, for keeping my little girl safe." our dad said and gave Jayden a hand shake, before pulling Bella into a hug. I noticed that she stiffened up in his arms and sighed in relief when he pulled away.

"No problem." both of the girls replied at the same time. Carlisle patched Jayden up in no time, and gave her some medicine to put on the wound to keep it from getting infected. I could tell that the adults wanted to talk amongst themselves, as they whispered back and forth to one another.

"Hey kids, can you all go upstairs. We all need to talk to one another for a little while. We'll call everyone back down when dinner's finished." Renee said. We nodded and began to make our way over to the stairs.

"Hey Bella, Jayden, the girls just got here like twenty minutes ago, so I sent them up into you guys' room." Mrs. Rockwell said. I watched in amusement as Bella and Jayden's eyes grew wide.

"You let AJ and Lexi into our room without letting us know!" Bella exclaimed. Mrs. Rockwell just smiled, causing Bella to bolt up the stairs while Jayden led us to their room. When we got up there, we saw Bella hesitating on opening the door.

"Rock, paper, scissors to see who opens the door." Bella said looking at Jayden. They held out there hands and played one game. Jayden groaned when she lost and slowly opened the door. Everything seemed to be fine as she walked.

"HOLY SHIT! MY EYES!" she yelled clutching her hands to her eyes. Then she dodged a couple of pillows that were thrown at her. Max and I couldn't see what was going on since we were behind Bella.

"Shut up, Jayden, it's not like we have our clothes off or anything." a voice replied back from inside. Bella entered in the room and we followed.

I was in awe of the room. It was absolutely crazy how it was set up. The room itself was the size of a small house, and get this, it's got two stories. There were two double sized king beds in the back of the room that had a set of three stairs leading up to them. They were both canopy beds that had black curtains that you could pull around the entire bed to close them off. Then the entire rest of the bedroom was a giant living area. There was a set of couches that made a half circle in the middle of the room and sat in front of a fireplace. On the mantel was a huge flat screen with every game console in the world next to it. Bookshelves surrounded the room, most of them filled up with books, some of them filled to the brim with movies and cd albums. The walls were painted like the night sky with stars all over the walls and a crescent moon. Then there were five doors that had a label on each one of them. Two of them were closets, one was a music room, one was the recording room, and the other was a bathroom.

"No because if you guys were I would be blind right now." Jayden said as we walked over to the couches. There were two girls that were sitting on the couch. One of them was tall like Bella and Jayden. She has mid length black hair with a pair of violet eyes. I don't know what it is about all these girls, but they must be active in sports or something, because they all have toned bodies including the other girl that was on the couch. She had dirty blonde hair with sea foam green eyes.

"Alice, Max, I would like to introduce you to my best friends AJ Rockwell, and Lexi Stone." Bella said. They smiled at us and shook our hands.

AJ was wearing a pair of baggy, army green, cargo shorts and a black muscle t-shirt that had the sleeves cut off. She had on a studded belt that had the words wolf pack on the belt buckle. Lexi was wearing a pair of jean booty shorts and a purple tank top. I could see through her tank top that she had a belly button piercing too. I wonder if it's the same as Bella's.

"Damn Jayden, what happened to you?" Lexi asked as she saw Jayden's side.

"Got attacked by some wolves, and with that said I really need to go take a shower." she replied. Lexi and AJ's eyes widened when she said that she got attacked by wolves.

"I need to take one too, so Jayden you take one single shower, and I'll take the other. Are you guys going to be okay?" Bella asked us. I smiled up at her and nodded, causing her face to flush slightly. She and Jayden headed into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Damn, it's looks like Bella and Jayden have feelings towards you girls." AJ said. Max's and my eyes almost popped out of our heads when she said this. Bella was interested in me, please! What were these girls smokin'.

"Yeah right, why would she have feelings for a girl like me." I replied.

"What do you mean a girl like you?" AJ asked.

"I'm pretty sure that Bella wouldn't want a girl who hasn't had her first kiss, or even her first date yet. I'm not even that pretty anyways, so why would she want to date me?" I saw AJ and Lexi's mouth open in shock. I felt embarrassed as they looked at me, and I looked down towards the floor.

"Well that's a damn shame, because if I didn't have Lexi in my life, I would totally date you." she replied. My head shot up and I looked at her to see if she was joking with me. I was surprised and flattered when I saw that she was telling the truth.

"I would have to agree with my girlfriend on that one. I don't know how you don't see, but you're totally hot. I love the way your hair is short and spiky, and you've got gorgeous eyes. You're definitely not lacking in the chest area either." she said. I was as red as a cherry by now.

"Hey, you know I'm still in the room Lex." AJ said and pouted. Lexi giggled and pulled AJ into a small kiss. I smiled when I saw this.

"AJ, you know you're the only for me." Lexi said as she pulled away.

"I better be." AJ replied and pulled Lexi against her.

"So you guys don't mind us being lesbians and all?" AJ asked. Max and I both shook our heads no.

"I believe that you fall in love with a person, not a gender." Max said and I agreed with her. We sat around just making small talk for about ten minutes. I was constantly thinking about Bella though. If she does have feelings for me, which is kind of weird since we just met each other, then I should at least know what she's like.

"So what's Bella like?" I asked.

"In what way? What she's like in general, or what she's like in bed?" Lexi asked. She had this dreamy look in her eyes when she said the last part.

"Well both I guess, since I take that you've had sex with her before." I replied.

"Bella in general is the most amazing person ever. If you're her friend, she constantly checks up on you to see how you're doing, and always has your back. I bet you're wondering about why we all wear wolf jewelry, and it's because we have this group called the Wolf Pack. Basically we offer protection at all times to anyone who's in our group, and we help each other find our soul mates. Bella already helped me find mine, now Lexi and I are trying to find Bella hers'." AJ answered. I thought that was totally sweet!

"Now Bella in bed, holy shit she knows how to treat a woman right. The way she worships your body as you have sex is mind blowing. AJ would know too, since they started being friends with benefits when they were fourteen. Then Bella started dating me when we were fifteen, and that's how I met AJ. I feel bad sometimes knowing that I dumped Bella for AJ. She said that she didn't care since she knew that AJ and I were ment to be together, and I couldn't agree with her more." Lexi said. AJ laced her hand with Lexi's and smiled down at her. You could see the love that she held for Lexi in her eyes.

"Shit, I forgot that one of the girls on the squad quit. So now I have to find a replacement within the this week to fill her position before you guys' next football game." Lexi said, and then her eyes went straight to me. I looked at her in horro as she pulled the puppy dog pout on me.

"Please Alice, their next football game is Friday. If we start now, I can teach you everything you need to know before the game." she asked, her eyes misting over making her look extra cute. I was a gymnast, so it shouldn't be that hard. I sighed and nodded, causing her squeal in excitement.

"So you play football, AJ?" I asked, thinking that it was so badass.

"Isn't it like high school law for the captain of the cheerleading squad and the star quarterback to date?" Lexi asked with smirk on her face.

"You know that Bella and Jayden play too right? Bella plays wide receiver and Jayden plays running back. We all play basketball too." AJ said.

"Yeah, so that means that since you're on the squad, Alice, that you get to watch Bella practice in a sports bra after school. Oh, and since Max wont have anyone to drive her home, she gets to see her home girl Jayden prance around in a sports bra too." Lexi said, causing both of us to blush.

About ten minutes later, the girl's came back out of the shower dressed in sweatpants and t-shirts. We all headed down to the kitchen to the wonderful smell of lasagna. Renee motioned for us to go sit at the table. Bella pulled out my chair for me, as well as Jayden did for my sister. I looked over and saw my parents smiling at us and the other girls. We ate dinner in peace, making small talk with each other before going back upstairs and putting on our pajamas. It was only nine at night, and it was a Saturday night, so we decided to watch a movie. So we decided on watching the movie White Christmas. We sang along to the movie and AJ and Lexi even reenacted some of the dancing parts. By the end of the movie, Jayden and Max were asleep in one of the recliner parts of the couches. Max was curled up against Jayden, her head resting on her shoulder as Jayden's arm was wrapped around her waist. Bella grabbed a blanket and put it over both of them.

"So I guess AJ and I'll take one of the double beds, and you guys take the other." Lexi said.

"That sounds cool with me. Oh, and if you guys plan on having sex tonight, please be quiet so that the rest of us can get some sleep. I swear you guys are worse than Rosalie and Emmett sometimes." Bella said as AJ and Lexi headed off towards one of the double beds and pulled the curtains closed around the bed.

Bella and I blushed as we looked at each other and went to the other bed. I got in on one side as Bella shut the curtains. I curled up on my side and hugged a pillow to my body as Bella got in bed. I craned my head to look at her, and saw that she was sleeping on her back with her arms behind her head. She looked over at me and smiled, causing me to smile back. Bella reached over and shut off the lamp that was on the table beside the bed, before settling back under the covers. I felt my body get overcome with sleep, and let my mind go blank as I faded off into darkness.

* * *

**AN: This is the longest chapter that I've written so far. It took me eight hours to finish it, man does my head hurt! Let me know about what you think of the new story!**


	2. Dysfunctional Family

********

****

**AN: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, I had major writer's block with it as I tried to remember it's original storyline. I'm going to be sort of slow on updating this story mainly because UD is my baby and my main story I want to focus on. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added my story to their alerts. I also want to thank everyone who added me as one of their favorite authors, it means a lot to me that everyone likes my writing.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Dysfunctional Family**

**Bella's Pov**

Wow! That's all that I could say about what happened today. Not only did Jayden and I meet two gorgeous girls, but I think we met our mates too. Then our stupid ass cousins just had to go and attack us today again and ruin it. I swear that the next time I see Sam that I'm going to rip his head off for what he did to my little sis! We've already been traumatized enough by them. They started to torture us when we were eight and six, and it's been that way since then. Jayden and I already have enough scars and horrifying nightmares to prove it.

People at our school always called Jayden an emo, because of the way she has her hair styled. The truth is, is that when she was fourteen, Jacob got mad when Jayden started to date a girl that he liked. He confronted her at our house in the same field we got attacked at today, and shifted too close to her. One of his claws raked down the left side of her face over her eye. Luckily she can still see out of it perfectly, but now she has a jagged scar that runs over it. The scar starts a little bit above her brow and goes all the way down to the middle of her cheek. On top of that, she has a scar that Paul put on her stomach. He left a scar in the shape of a small 'x' over her abs, and now her side is ripped up.

Now me on the other hand, I have a giant x on my back, along with bite marks too. They happened when I was taking a walk in the woods by myself, and then Paul and Sam ambushed me from behind. Paul bit into my right shoulder to hold me down as Sam scrapped his claws across my back. The scars run from my shoulder blades down to my hips, and the bite marks are on my right shoulder blade and just above my right breast. After they attacked me, they left me there to practically die. When Paul bit down on me, he punctured my lung. I'm very lucky that AJ decide to follow after me, and brought me back to the house so that uncle Carlisle could fix me up.

If you're wondering why there's all this hostility between my family, it's because of who we are. Let's just start off with saying that I'm royalty, and I'm the next up and coming alpha of my family's pack. My grandpa and grandma were the king and queen of our clan up until I turned seven. My uncle Billy was the oldest between him and my father, but apparently my grandparents gave my dad and mom the titles to the thrown. They decided that uncle Billy would've made a terrible leader because of his power hungry attitude. Since that happened, he told his sons to go ahead and go after me and Jayden and do anything they wanted to us.

The main reason being that my brother didn't want to claim the alpha title, so I did and Billy went to the family council about it. He didn't like the fact that he was passed over for the thrown, and he was outraged that a girl should lead the pack. He tried to reason with the council that one of his sons would be better for the job, but they rejected him completely. They said it had to do with prophecy fulfilling itself, or something crazy like that.

So here I am now, all grown up and awaiting to take the alpha position when I turn twenty. Since I accepted to take the position at the age of eight, I've training my ass off. My father's been training the members of the group I had called the Wolf Pack. Yeah it's a pretty obvious name, but what do you expect, I made the group when I was nine! I think that we're up to about seven, but that's all friends and no family. If you want to add family, then we have quite a few members. We normally all train together over the weekends and over the entire summer. To say that my dad kicked our asses with training this summer was an understatement, I swear I have never felt my body ache so much that I'm still recovering to this day.

Now I'm here with a brand new family living with us, with one of the daughters currently sleeping beside me in my bed. I swear when I first saw Alice, my heart stopped, and I knew instantly that she was my mate. Now this wasn't some fake thing that my cousins from uncle Billy called imprinting, this shit was hardcore. With imprinting, they say that both people fall in love at first sight, but with finding your soul mate from our family's history, it's completely different. Imprinting was just an excuse for my cousins to get what they wanted out of their flavor of the week and then dump them. Imprinting is just a stupid game that the guys play with different girls just to break their hearts in the end.

With finding your soul mate, however, you have to work at your relationship with your partner. The cool thing is, is as you grow in your relationship with your partner, so does the soul mate bond. The bond starts off slow with just being able to feel like you're being drawn to your mate, but when it's in its full force, you know the emotions and thoughts that are running through their head. I think the most interesting thing that comes with finding a mate, is their scent. It's so appealing, it's like the one perfume that you cant live without. Alice smells like chamomile and lavender, and it smells amazing!

What can I saw about Alice? I haven't known her for more than a couple of hours, but she captivates my very being. From her disarray of jet black, spiky, hair, to her beautiful blue eyes, and then down to her silky smooth, bubble gum pink, lips. Her personality's cool too! There's just this aura around her that screams that she's a down to earth girl. I love that in any girl that I meet, especially one that I want to date. She's kind of quiet though, and I also detected a bit of fear and nervousness in her as well. Hopefully being around me, my friends, and my family will help her chill out and let her true self come out to play.

I looked over at Alice's form one more time before falling asleep myself. I was only asleep for about four hours at the most, before I heard a commotion going on in the room. I was jolted awake by a frightened Alice, and then heard screams coming from the couch, and knew that it was Jayden. I knew exactly what was going on. From being traumatized so much from our cousins, Jayden would get these nightmares that would get so bad that she would start having seizures in her sleep.

I only had a short amount of time before her body would over exert itself, and would cause her to go into a coma. I ran over to her, and noticed that AJ and Lexi were already restraining her body. I looked over at Max, and saw that she gripping onto one of Jayden's and had tears in her eyes. I went into the bathroom and got the pills uncle Carlisle prescribed for Jayden. It was a strong muscle relaxant that stopped the seizures almost immediately. I went back over to Jayden and had AJ hold her head steady.

"Jayden, if you can hear me right now, I need you to open your mouth so that I can give you your medicine." I said. I saw that she was able to open her mouth a tiny bit and took my chance. I stuck the pill in her mouth, followed by a little bit of water. The affects happened immediately. Her body stopped convulsing and relaxed completely, and then her eyes opened up with tears slipping out of them.

"Bella!" she cried out and wrapped her arms around me. She cried into my chest as I cooed to her and stroked her back. I was really going to kill those jerk offs that have the right to call themselves our cousins now!

Jayden pulled away a couple of minutes later, and was soon pulled into a hug by Max. Jayden pulled Max tight up against her body, as if she was never going to see her again. I knew that Jayden and Max were soul mates. I just hope that both she and Alice could accept it and choose to be in a relationship with us. Jayden and Max pulled back away from each other, and I could see how much this ordeal exhausted Jayden. Just as Max was about to say something to her, she collapsed back against me. This normally happens after she takes the pills. Max's eyes widen in fear, and she began to try to get Jayden to wake back up.

"Max, it's okay. Jayden's body is taking effect to the pill that she had to take. She's just really tired right now, that's all." I said. She looked at me, still unsure if that was the reason, but accepted it with a nod of her head.

"Hey Max, I'm going to go stick Jayden in the upstairs bed. You can sleep up there too if you want." I said to her.

She looked over at Alice warily, and smiled when she saw Alice nod in agreement. I picked Jayden up and carried her up the stairs, and then set her down on the double bed. I pulled down the covers and positioned Jayden so that she was on her left side as she slept. Max scooted in behind her and wrapped the blankets around the both of them. She gently pulled Jayden back against her front, and I didn't miss the kiss the Max placed on Jayden's head as I was walking away.

I made my way back downstairs, to still see Alice sitting down on the couch. I walked over to her and saw fear in her eyes. I crouched down in front of her and clasped her hands in mine. I felt the little shocks go up my arms again and settle in my heart. I gently caressed the tops of her hands with my thumbs, and I saw the fear in Alice's eyes disappear, and a slight blush form on her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" I asked her quietly.

"I am now, but what was that?" she replied.

I stood up, her hands still in mine, and I led us back towards the bed. I climbed on and laid down in the middle of the bed, and then patted the spot next to me. Alice climbed on and laid down next to me. We flipped so that we could face each other, and I was met with her gorgeous blue eyes again. I breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. It was the best way to keep me calm, and I was also hit by Alice' s scent too. It made my mouth water at how delicious she smelled.

"Jayden has had this problem for a couple of years now. She gets these nightmares, where she's always being physically hurt. She says that the nightmare is so real, that she can feel the pain that she's going through. Well, her body reacts to the pain and causes her to start having seizures." I answered.

Alice gasped and pulled me into a hug. I hadn't even realized I was crying, until I felt a wet spot on Alice's t-shit. I pulled back away from her and then yawned. I heard Alice giggle at this, and it was the sweetest sound I've ever heard. Alice switched to laying on her side, her back now facing me. I laid on my back so I could stare up at the ceiling and it's twinkling stars I put on there. I pulled the blankets up over our bodies, but felt Alice start shivering beside me. I didn't get it, seeing as the blanket was very warm and cozy, but I didn't want for her to be cold all night. I flipped over on my side and slowly began to inch towards her. I had to contain my chuckle as well as a moan, as she snuggled back against me. She wiggled her ass which was against my crotch, and I felt a burning in my stomach start to form. I pushed the feeling away as best as I could, before falling asleep myself.

**Jayden's Pov**

After my whole seizure ordeal and taking that pill, I was so tired. I remembered crying on Bella, and getting pulled into a hug by Max, and then passing out against Bella. I could hear Max trying to wake me back up, but I was just to tired to do so. Those damn pills could knock out an elephant if they wanted to. I felt somebody pick me up, no doubt it was Bella, and then I felt a very soft surface underneath my body. I guess she took me upstairs and put me down on the bed up there.

What I didn't expect to happen though, was feeling a small body slide in behind me in the bed. I realized that it was Max when I smelled her scent. She smelled like rain and honey. It's such a refreshing and calming scent. I felt her shift closer to me, and wrap her arms around me. My heart was beating a million miles a minute as I felt Max pull me gently into her small body. She planted a kiss on my head, and then grasped one of my hands in one of her hands. Although I was dead beat tired, I still managed to lace our hands together over my stomach. I heard Max gasp, and that was the last thing I heard before Max and I both fell into a deep sleep.

At one point in the night, my mind started to produce another nightmare. I must've woken Max up, because she clasped my hand tighter and massaged my head with the other. My mind was reminding me about what happened today, and I could feel pain start to erupt in my side. I whimpered when the pain in my side began feel like fire. I knew that my body was starting to recover from the scratch. My body was getting rid of the stupid ass werewolf venom from Sam's claws. The venom coats our claws and teeth.

"Shh, it's okay, Jay. I'm here for you." she said with her quiet voice.

When she said those words, I felt all of the pain in my side leave me. Instead my body was overcome with this warm fuzzy feeling that made butterflies erupt in my stomach, and little shockwaves make there was across my entire being. I heard her giggle softly as I snuggled back into her body. We were both able to fall asleep again, finally able to get the rest that we needed.

I woke up when I felt the sunlight from the window hit my face. I looked over at the alarm clock on the table, and it read that it was nine in the morning. Just as I began to stretch my body out, I noticed that I couldn't because something was lying on my chest. I looked down and saw Max's head resting comfortably on my chest with her right arm thrown over my stomach. I stroked her hair, amazed at how soft it was. She stirred awake and looked up at me with her beautiful hazel eyes. The sunlight reflected off of them perfectly. I did something that I never do in that moment. I blushed, I actually blushed when our eyes connected with each other.

We got up and went downstairs, to see everybody getting dressed. I saw Bella wearing a pair of athletic pants and t-shirt, and remembered that we had a work out day today. So Max and I got dressed, me in a pair of athletic shorts and an underarmor cut off shirt. Normally after we work out, we go for a swim in the indoor swimming pool, so we all brought our bathing suits along with us.

We all took off towards the gym and when we got there, all the girls along with uncle Carlisle, Mr. Rockwell, Mr. Brandon were chilling by the pool. Today was going to be a football workout day, so Dad and Emmett were going to play defense against Bella, AJ, and me. Our girls headed over to the pool, while we went over to the practice football field we had in the gym. It was a fifty yard practice field that was right across from the indoor pool. We also had a basketball court, a boxing/ fight training area, and a track that went around the huge pool we had. Upstairs we had all of the floor equipment like treadmills and weight benches. It was all open upstairs, the floor was surrounded by railing so that we could all talk to each other and know where everybody was.

Dad made us start off by running a mile around the track to warm us up. Me being the fastest of the bunch got finished first, and I headed over to the field to stretch out. When everybody else got done with stretching and running, Dad made us do one hundred push ups and sit ups before we could start doing running and passing drills. After doing all of these warm up drills, we got down to the hard stuff. We started to go over actual plays with Dad covering me cause he could match my speed, and Emmett with Bella cause she always versus muscular guys in her position. We did this for a half and hour to forty five minutes, with the occasional cheering from our girls by the pool. Surprisingly, Dad let us cut our work out off after that and let us go hang out with the girls.

AJ, and Bella got into their bathing suits and jumped into the pool with Alice and Lexi. I was going to put mine on, but I didn't want Max to see all the scars on my body, especially my eye, so I just went upstairs instead. I laid back on one of the weight benches and tried to clear my thoughts. I had a really nice body, so I've been told by everyone, and I agree with them. The only problem I had was my scars. I get very insecure over this issue, because girls might think I'm hot for right now, but I'm afraid that when they see all my scars that they'll reject me. That they'll see how ugly I really am and feel around my friends and family. Bella has no problem with showing off her scars, because she treats them like battle wounds. She says that they're sexy scars and she likes showing them off on occasion, but for me they're just ugly lines that are plastered to my body.

As I was lost in my thoughts, I didn't even hear anybody come up the stairs. I did, however, hear a slight knock on one of the walls, and I looked over and saw Max standing there. I smiled at her and motioned for her to come over. I pulled another weight bench over close to mine so that she had a place to sit down. She gave me a shy smile back and sat down.

"Aren't you going to go swimming, Jayden?" she asked. I shook my head and a frown made its way across her face.

"Why not?" she asked. I sat up and clasped her hands in mine.

"Because I'm not comfortable with people seeing the scars on my body." I replied.

"Can I see them?" Max asked so quietly that I almost didn't hear her. To say I was scared was an understatement, but I knew that if Max and I were going to get into a relationship with each other that this was bound to happen. So why not do it now instead of later.

I nodded and took off my shirt, leaving me in my sports bra. When I heard her gasp I tried to turn around, but she wouldn't let me. She slowly reached out her hand and ran her fingers across the x on my stomach. I shivered as she traced all of the contours of the scars on my abs, and it felt like she was trying to memorize how it felt. She then traced the ones on my side, and then she found my most sacred one that I tried to keep hidden from everyone. She brushed the hair out of my left eye, and placed her hand against my cheek as she softly ran her fingers down my scar. I nuzzled my cheek into her hand and placed a soft kiss on her palm. We both smiled with blushes adorning our faces.

"Let's go into the pool, Jay." she said and pulled me up to my feet.

"Okay, let's go, Maxie." I replied, causing her blush at her new nickname. I put on my bathing suit, and then jumped into the pool with Max. I do have to say I did a once over on her, and she's so beautiful. She has amazing legs along with a slightly toned stomach, and a really nice chest, not that I was staring at that for a while or anything. I couldn't wait until I would be able to call her my girlfriend.

**Bella's Pov**

AJ, Lexi, Alice and I were all hanging out in the pool with each other, when I noticed Max go upstairs to where my sister was. I knew the way she felt about her scars, and felt really bad that she couldn't look past them enough to come and have a good time in the pool. I wasn't complaining though, because I used to be like her, until I started dating Lexi and she told me my scars were sexy. From then on I was able to put my scars behind me and instead, show them off to the ladies.

While Max and Jayden were upstairs, all of our parents left to go chill out at the house and left all of us to hang out alone with each other. Whenever I turned around so that my back was facing Alice, I could feel her eyes on me, score! AJ and I were sitting on the steps leading into the pool while Lexi was teaching Alice our school's cheers for football. About five minutes later Jayden and Max came downstairs and hopped into the pool with us. We all played a couple of games with each other, and then we started to tricks off of the diving board.

We were all having a good time, until I smelled a very familiar scent come from the glass sliding door at the end of the pool. I heard Jayden growl and I knew exactly who it was. It just so happens that Paul and Jacob come through and start walking towards us. All of us got out of the pool quickly to stand our ground in front of them. Paul and Jacob laughed at all of us and stopped walking when they were in front of us.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here? Your not allowed on our land." I said angrily.

"Jake and I just thought that we would come visit our favorite cousins, and it looks like we came at the right time to." Paul replied and began to eye Alice up and down. A low growl erupted from my throat when I felt Alice shift behind me.

"I cant agree with you more, brother. I think I just imprinted on this lovely lady right here." Jacob said. He approached Max and was about to reach for her hand, but Jayden slapped it away. She gently pushed Max behind her as Jacob got right up in her face.

"You better get your punk ass, bitch, face out of mine, because it's about to get ruined." Jayden growled out. I saw Jacob's face get red and he lashed out his hand to slap Jayden across the cheek, but she caught it in her hand.

"Don't you ever try to touch me, asshole!" she said and then kneed him in the groin. Jake fell to the floor groaning in pain. I stared down Paul, challenging him to see if he wanted to try anything.

"Fine, we'll leave, but watch out for yourselves tomorrow at school. Jake and I cant wait to see you lovely ladies tomorrow." Paul said eyeing Alice and Max once again before helping Jacob get up and leave.

"Who were those guys, Bella?" Alice asked as she came out from behind me.

"Those guys are Jayden and mine's cousins. Not by choice though." I replied. She nodded and didn't ask anymore questions about them, to which I was very grateful for.

I suggested that we go ahead and head to the showers so that we could get rinsed off real quick. Now what I was talking about, was leaving our swimsuits on and just rinsing off the chlorine from the pool, so Jayden, Max, Alice, and I went into the open shower part. AJ and Lexi on the other hand went into a closed shower together, which are directly across from the open showers, so we could see and hear them. I didn't really care until I heard them start moaning. I turned around and saw Lexi pushed up against one of the walls with AJ sucking on her neck.

"Didn't you guys get any last night?" I asked, causing them to break apart.

"No, because we were helping you out with Jayden last night, Bella." Lexi replied. I nodded and motioned for everyone to go out into the gym, letting AJ and Lexi satiate themselves. I saw that Alice and Max's faces were both beet red, causing Jayden and I to chuckle.

"Sorry you guys, but if you're friends with them, you have to get used to this kind of behavior." I replied. They nodded with their blushes still on their faces. About ten minutes, and two cried out names later, AJ and Lexi came out with half lidded eyes. I chuckled at the two of them, and we went back to the house. We decided to spend the rest of the day giving Max and Alice the lowdown on our school, and getting their supplies ready for tomorrow.

I was just worried about what Paul and Jacob meant by watching out for ourselves tomorrow. Hopefully they didn't do anything that involved Alice and Max into their plans. I also hope that Paul keeps himself away from Alice, or things are going to get ugly.

* * *

**AN: This is not my best work whatsoever. This chapter was pretty much all forced, so let me know if I did a good job and you guys want me to continue it or not.**


	3. First Day: Part One

**AN: Well everyone, this is part one of two parts of First Day for THT. I had to split it into two parts, because it was too long to have just as one chapter. Sorry about the wait for the updates on this story. As I've said before, my other story UD is my main focus, and I plan on finishing that one first before this one.**

**Thanks to everyone who has been following my stories, and who have been reviewing or adding them to their favorites. It really makes my day when I get an awesome review from one of my readers.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Twilight, otherwise I would be a millionaire by now.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**First Day Part One**

**Alice's Pov**

I was woken up by the sound of Bella's alarm clock. I remembered that I today was the day that Max and I are going to start at Bella's high school. I was pretty nervous, but since I've already mad friends with Bella and her gang, I think that I'm going to be just fine. I knew for sure that Max was going to be in good hands as well with Jayden, so I didn't need to worry about them. The main thing that I was worried about, was what Bella and Jayden's cousins had said to us yesterday. I just hope that they don't try to hurt anybody after what went down yesterday.

I tried to get up to go get dressed but as I moved, I felt two strong arms tighten around my midsection. I didn't realize who it was at first, but when I looked over my shoulder I saw that it was Bella. She looked so peaceful as she was sleeping, but then I noticed how close her face was to mine and blushed deeply. I tried to get her arms unwrapped from my body, but every time I did her hold would tighten on me. I squeaked when I felt her hand go underneath my shirt and rested just below my breasts. I couldn't break out of her hold, so I decided to wake her up instead.

"Bella, wake up we have school." I said and patted her head with one of my hands. I felt her start to stir behind.

"Shit! I'm so sorry, Alice." she said and pulled away from me as fast as possible. I do admit that I missed the feeling of being cuddled up to her, and the feeling of her warm hand against my flesh.

"It's okay, but we have to get ready for school." I replied. She nodded and we got up out of bed.

We saw that nobody else was up yet, so I went to go wake up Max and Jayden while Bella went to go wake up AJ and Lexi. When I got upstairs to where Max and Jayden were sleeping, I had to hold back my aww from what I saw. Jayden was sprawled out on her back underneath the covers with Max snuggled up against her side with her head laying on Jayden's chest. I chuckled when I saw that Jayden's mouth was slightly open, and was emitting quiet little snores. I walked over to them quietly and nudged the both of them awake. Max woke up immediately, while Jayden groaned and flipped over on her side, her back to us. Max surprised me by scooting over to Jayden and whispering in her ear, trying to wake her up. It took her a second to do so, but she woke up. Jayden got up and stretched before saying good morning to the both of us. We headed back downstairs to see Bella struggling to wake AJ and Lexi up.

"Hey Jay, can you give me a hand?" Bella asked and threw a pillow towards her. Jayden caught it and they opened up the curtains that surrounded the bed. Bella stood with her pillow next to AJ, with Jayden doing the same with Lexi.

"Wake up!" they both yelled and began to slam their pillows down on top of AJ's and Lexi's heads. They both shot out of the bed, AJ glaring at Bella, and then we all started laughing as Lexi stalked over to Jayden.

"Lexi, it was all Bella's idea, I swear!" Jayden pleaded and began to back up away from her. She hid behind Max before Lexi could grab her.

"Lexi, we have to go get ready, Baby." AJ said and pulled her into a kiss to get her to calm down. It seemed to work, until their kissing started to get more serious. Thankfully Bella took her pillow and threw it at them to break them up.

"Seriously guys, we have like twenty minutes to get ready before we gotta jet to school." Jayden said and went to go get dressed. That comment seemed to kick everybody into gear, and we were all finished getting ready with five minutes to spare.

I was wearing a loose fitting, white t-shirt that had the number eighty eight on it in navy blue with a pair of ripped, skinny, jeans. I put on my pair of white Puma's to complete my outfit for the day. I looked over at Max and saw her wearing a purple, tank top and a regular pair of jeans. She had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing a pair of Nike Run's.

Jayden was wearing a black. button up, t-shirt with a graphic tank top underneath. She had her chocker on as well as a pair of ripped, baggy, jeans with a studded belt on so that part of it was secured in her jeans, while the other half was resting against her right leg. She had on a pair of white and black, high top, sneakers.

Bella was wearing a white, polo, shirt that contrasted her tan skin perfectly. She had on pair of wolf shaped earrings and a pair of baggy jeans like her sister. She had a pair of black PF Flyers on her feet, and her hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

AJ had on a pair of tan, cargo, shorts and a forest green, polo, shirt. She was wearing the same shoes that Bella had on and a pocket chain clipped to her belt loops. Lexi on the other hand had on a pair of jean short shorts that stopped at her mid thigh. She had on a yellow tank top and a pair of gladiator sandals. She had a charm bracelet on that was full of charms, the most noticeable one was a wolf.

"Hey Bella, Alice and Max don't have anything to wear to show that they're in the Wolf Pack." AJ said.

I watched as Bella quickly disappeared into her closet, only to return with a necklace and a leather bracelet. Jayden took the leather bracelet from Bella and put it on Max's wrist, while Bella helped me put the necklace on. They both had a wolf howling at the moon on them. After we were finished, we made our way to the garage using the underground shortcut.

"Who's driving the Camaro?" Bella asked as she grabbed all of our backpacks as well as her, AJ, and Jayden's football gear and stuck them in the trunk of the car.

"Lexi and I'll drive it today." AJ said and opened up Lexi's door for her and waited for her to get settled in before getting into her own.

"What're we taking to school then, Bella?" I asked. She motioned for us to follow and took off the tarps that were on her bike and Jayden's. Jayden had the exact same bike that Bella had, but hers had blue slash marks on it.

I went over to Bella's, while Max did the same thing with Jayden's bike. Both Bella and Jayden put on their helmets, and then gave me and Max our helmets. Jayden started up her bike and drove down the paved road that led to the street in front of their house. AJ and Lexi went next, followed by me and Bella. We looked like we were police officers escorting the Camaro to the school.

We were driving for about ten minutes when I saw the school. I was going to be attending Ocean Heights High School home of the Sharks. Everyone who was already hanging out in the parking lot, were staring at us as we parked all of our vehicles. We got off of the bikes and pulled our helmets off, while AJ and Lexi got out of the car. I had to run my hand through my hair again to get it spiked up the way I usually had it. We grabbed all of our things out of the trunk of the Camaro, and followed Bella as she led us to a lounge area in front of the school. I heard a whistle come from one of the tables and saw a group of six people. They were all paired up with one another.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you guys to our two new members to the Wolf Pack, Alice and Max." Bella said. A chorus of 'hi's' and 'welcome to the family' were said.

"Alice, Max, this is Angela and her boyfriend Ben. Edward and his girlfriend Tanya, and last but not least Jasper and his girlfriend Kate." Bella said pointing to each person as she did so. After our introductions, Jayden and Bella walked Max and me over to the office so that we could get our schedules.

My schedule was exactly like Bella's schedule. We had English, Chemistry, World History, and Spanish before lunch. Then we had Art, a free period, and then we had athletics. The cheerleaders practiced during athletics until four in the afternoon like the football players.

"We have the same schedules, Bella." I said to her. She smiled at me and nodded.

"I have the same schedule as Jayden too." Max said. I grabbed her schedule to see what classes she had.

Jayden and Max have Biology first period, then U.S. History, English, and Spanish before lunch. After that they had a free period, Music class, and athletics. I didn't know why Max was put into athletics, because she doesn't like to play sports at all. I guess they just wanted to make sure that she was with somebody that she knew throughout the school year.

"We better got get your books before class starts." Bella said. All of us went to the school's library, and Max and I got our books. I was surprised at how thick they were. My World History book was three inches thick! Bella helped me carry mine, while Jayden carried Max's books for her too. They led us over to our lockers, which we shared with them because there weren't any extra lockers that we could have.

The second that we got everything packed for our first couple of classes, the bell rang to start first period. Bella grabbed her letterman's jacket before shutting her locker, and walked me to class. When we arrived I handed the teacher the slip that I was supposed to have him sign, and sat next to Bella at her table. We still had about five minutes before the class actually began, so Bella and I made small talk with each other. As we were talking, I spotted a girl walking through the door. Her eyes zeroed in on Bella, and she began to walk towards us.

"Hi Bella, I cant wait till the game on Friday. I know that you're going to do great." she said leaning over the table so that Bella could see her cleavage. I felt anger when I saw Bella smile up at the girl.

"Thanks, Jessica." Bella replied. I noticed though that she was forcing the smile that she was giving the girl, and smirked inwardly.

"You know that after we win because of how good you are, that me and you should like hang out at the after party. We could like have a couple of drinks and have our own party in my room." she said and leaned over to whisper something in Bella's ear after that. The pencil that I had in my hand snapped in half when she did this, causing both of them to look at me. I saw her smirk in my direction as she pulled away from Bella and stood in front of me.

"Hi, my name's Jessica Stanley, and you are?" she asked.

"I'm Alice Brandon, nice to meet you." I said through clenched teeth.

"So are you friends with Bella?" she asked. I could see in her eyes that she was silently challenging me for Bella. I looked over at Bella and saw amusement in her eyes from what was going on. I think she knew what I was about to say, because she mouthed 'do it' to me.

"Yes, I actually live with her at her house. I feel bad that she has to share not only her bedroom, but her bed with me as well." I replied back with a smirk on my face.

Her face went red with anger, and she left us to go sit at her table, stomping her way over there as she did so. I looked over at Bella and saw her trying to contain her laughter as she saw Jessica glaring at me from where she was sitting. I decided to take it one step farther, and started to rub my arms like I was cold. Bella noticed and looked at me with concern.

"Alice, are you cold?" she asked.

I nodded and she grabbed her letterman's jacket and draped it over my shoulders. She then proceeded to pull my chair closer to her and even wrapped her arm around me, pulling me into her warm body. I was inwardly squealing and jumping for joy when she did this. I felt eyes glaring at me, and new that it was Jessica. She was glaring daggers at me, and I couldn't of been more happy, because Bella was mine. Where the hell did that come from!

"Alright class it looks like we have a new student. If you would be so kind to tell us a little bit about yourself that would be great." he said. I complied and stood up, getting a few wolf whistles as I did. I thought I heard something growling, but just passed it off as a figment of my imagination.

"Hi, my name is Alice Brandon. I just moved here from LA, and am currently residing at Bella's house." I stated. I heard a couple of grumbles and gasps resound around the room as I sat back down.

"It's a pleasure to have you in my class this year, Miss Brandon. Now class, we're going to continue on with Romeo and Juliet by analyzing the movie." he said and popped in the video. The lights were turned off, and I leaned into Bella's body as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders again. As we settled down and watched the movie, I began to wonder on how Max was doing with Jayden.

**Max's Pov!**

Jayden and I made our way to our first class of the day, Biology. I loved Biology because I got to study animals, but having Jayden there with me is like icing to the cake. I've only known her for a couple of days, but she's totally sweet and nice. To tell you the truth, I've had a crush on her since she protected me from that wolf on the first day I met her. Normally I'm the quiet, shy, girl, but when I'm around her I feel like a normal high school girl. I was shocked when I saw all of the scars that she had, but they added onto her personality. I could see how she on the outside she put on a badass exterior, but on the inside she's just like a teddy bear, and has a shy gentle side to her.

We arrived in our class, and Jayden led me over to her lab table. I pulled out my books while Jayden got my slip signed for me by the teacher. I was starting to become more and more nervous as the class started to fill up with students. Luckily Edward and Tanya were in this class too, so that made me feel a little bit better. They smile at me and waved. I waved back and relaxed as Jayden sat back down next to me. She grabbed my hand that was tapping nervously on the table and intertwined hers with mine. She gave me a reassuring smile that wiped away all of the nervousness that I had.

"Good morning class, we have a new student that's going to be joining us for the rest of the year. Will Maxine Brandon please stand up and tell us about yourself." the teacher asked. I stood up, my nervousness coming back the second I had to let go of Jayden's hand.

"Hi, my name is Maxine, but everyone calls me Max. I- I just m- moved here from LA and my family and I are living on Jayden's ranch with her family." I answered.

I was surprised by how many gasps I heard when I told them that I was living with Jayden. I quickly sat back down, my face burning from the blush that was currently on my face. Jayden gave me a thumbs up and a smile as I got settled back into my seat. She then reached down a took my hand into hers again underneath the table. I felt like someone was staring at me, so I looked over my shoulder and my eyes landed on Jayden's cousin from yesterday. It was the one who tried to grab me. I think she said his name was Jacob. The second that I looked at him I got the chills and not in a good way when he smirked at me. He also mouthed something to me, but I couldn't really make out what he was saying. I felt my heart constrict painfully in my chest and my eyes widen in fear when I finally made out what he was trying to tell me.

The words 'you're mine,' was what he was saying to me. My felt my whole body started to tremble, and I scooted my chair so that I was right next to Jayden. I gripped onto her hand tighter, causing her to look at me with a smile. It disappeared quickly when she saw me shaking uncontrollably. She looked like she was in deep thought for a second, before her face shifted into a snarl, her teeth showing. I noticed that her canines were unusually sharp, but didn't think twice about it when she looked back at Jacob. The smirk on his face turned from a smirk to an evil grin when his eyes landed on her. She was about to get up out of her seat to go confront him, but I tugged on her hand causing her attention to focus on me. I could see in her eyes that she was pleading me to let her go back there, but I shook my head. She sighed but agreed with me and sat so that she was facing the front of the class again.

Mr. Banner put a video on for us to watch on the cell cycle, and turned off the lights to the classroom. I felt Jayden move her seat so that we were right up against each other. She grabbed her letterman's jacket and wrapped it around me. I rested my head against her shoulder as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders and pulled me to her. I felt my body stop shaking when I smelled Jayden's scent. She smelled earthy like a forest and rain. There was another scent to her that I couldn't put a name to. All I could say was that it's wild, just pure wildness. It was like aggressive almost, but it smelled amazing.

After we got out of Biology everything seemed to move in fast forward. Before I knew it, we were already making our way to the cafeteria for lunch. Jayden and went ahead and grabbed our lunches before finding where our sisters were sitting at. We both got the chicken salad with some fruit and water. I only got an apple, but Jayden piled up on the fruit. She had an apple, some watermelon, and two full bunches of grapes. I was stunned by how much food she had, but then I got worried when I remembered that I didn't bring any money with me to school today. I was about to go put everything back, but Jayden stopped me.

"What're you doing, Max?" she asked as we got to the register.

"Going to go put this food back since I cant pay for it." I replied and made another move to leave, but she stopped me again.

"No worries, I got ya." she replied and pulled her wallet out of her back pocket. I was about to protest, but she had already given the lunch lady the money for both our lunches.

She put the change in her wallet, and then stuck her wallet back in her pocket before leading me outside. I noticed that while we were making our way outside, that a lot of people in the cafeteria were staring at us. The looks that I was getting from some girls were frightening some what. I didn't know why, until I realized that I was still wearing Jayden's jacket. I guess Jayden must have a lot of girls fawning over her, if they think that were in a relationship just from me wearing her jacket.

"Max! Jayden!" I heard my sister yell as soon as we got outside. I saw her sitting with Bella along with everyone that we met this morning.

Jayden and I sat down next to each other and began to eat. Everyone ate in peace and made small talk with each other. I found out that Jasper and Edward were Rosalie's brothers, and that Kate and Tanya were siblings. We all had a good time, especially when Jasper and Jayden had a grape catching contest. Apparently who ever did the best trick while catching the grape that was thrown in the air won. I thought that Jayden was going to win when she did a back flip and caught the grape, but I was sadly mistaken. Jasper did some crazy twisty flip the gave him the win.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go to the bathroom really quick." I told them. They nodded their heads, and I began to make my way to the bathroom that was right outside of the cafeteria. I went in real quick and did my business and came back out to a sight I didn't want to see. There was Jacob leaning on the opposite wall waiting for me. I ducked my head down and tried to avoid him, but he trapped me and cornered me against the wall. He put both of his arms on either side of me so that I couldn't go anywhere.

"I don't understand why you would want Jayden when you could have me, Max." he said, his face inching closer to mine. I tried to press myself further into the wall to avoid him, but he just kept inching closer.

"Because she's everything that I want in a person to have a relationship with." I replied back. I heard him let out a growl which was scary and unusual at the same time.

"I should be the one who you want to have." he growled out. And then his lips slammed onto mine. I whimpered from the bruising impact and tried to push him away. This is not how I imagined my first kiss would be. I imagined that it would be a slow and romantic with a person that I loved. Actually I imagined that I would have my first kiss with Jayden.

I fisted Jacob's shirt in hopes that I could get a good enough grip so that I could push him off of me. I think that I have the worst luck in the world, because right as I did this I heard a couple of people gasp. I was finally able to push him away after he got distracted by the gasps. I looked up at him and saw him smirking at something down the hallway. I turned around quickly to see not only my sister and Bella, but Jayden as well. My heart clenched painfully as I saw tears make their way down her face as she brought her hand up to her heart. She fisted her shirt where her heart was, like she was in pain. I was going to go to her and explain everything, but she took off down the hallway before I could, Bella chasing after her.

"Jayden, wait!" I yelled and tried to run after her, but Jacob grabbed my arm. I was so mad at him for making Jayden upset, that I turned around and punched him in the face. Jacob clutched his nose in pain and ran into the boy's bathroom. Alice came over to me and pulled me into a hug as I cried into her shoulder.

"Max, what happened?" she asked calmly.

"I came out of the bathroom, and Jacob was there. He told me that he was the one I was suppose to be in a relationship with, and then forced himself on me. Alice, I swear that I wasn't kissing him on my own free choice, Jacob forced me to." I replied and buried my face back into her shoulder as a fresh set of tears made their way down my face.

"It's okay, Maxie. Now let's go make things right with Jayden." she said. My mind was racing with how I was going to explain it to Jayden. I just hope that she'll except what I have to say to her.

* * *

**AN: Uh oh! What happens when Jayden finds out the truth, and what does Bella have to say about the whole situation! Read and view please!**


	4. Defending A Women's Honor

**AN: Once again as I said in UD, I'm so sorry about updating. Just recently my laptop got a whole bunch of viruses on it, and I plan on getting it fixed tomorrow. Luckily I have everything on my USB drive that I always have on me no matter where I go. I'll try to start updating faster as soon as I get my laptop fixed, but I just got inducted into the National Honor Society at my school, so I have to keep my grades up. School means more to me than my stories, so if my updates are late then you all know the reason why.**

**In this chapter you get to see a whole new side of Jayden with her back story. It's pretty intense, but it's necessary for the later chapters in the story. Also a few people have asked me about what the characters look like, and I'm trying to find pictures for them right now. I'm sorry to say that I'll be using anime pictures for the characters. It's just that they give me a variety of pictures to choose from, so it's easier to find what I want.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Defending A Woman's Honor**

**Jayden's Pov**

Max said that she was going to the bathroom, but that was almost over fifteen minutes ago, and I was starting to get a little worried. Bella, Alice, and I decided to go find her before she got lost. As we were walking down to the only bathroom down the cafeteria hallway, we stumbled across Max and Jacob kissing. At first I was going to beat his face in, but when I saw that her hands were fisted in his shirt I felt my heart shatter. My heart ached in pain so bad, that I had to grasp my own shirt over the spot where it rested. I felt tears sting my eyes as I bolted down the hallway into the band room, my sister following me.

"Jayden, I'm sorry that you had to see that." she told me as I headed to my secluded spot in the classroom.

"I don't care, Bella. Why am I always the one who gets fucked in the end?" I asked as I started to break down. My sister wrapped her arms around me and began to comfort me.

"Don't you dare think about Emily. You know damn well that she cheated on you and played you the second that she saw Sam. I told you that she was no good to begin with." she said to me.

"I was in love with her, Bella. She was the first person I ever had a real relationship with, and while she was dating me she was fucking Sam behind my back. I was stupid back then to ever forgive her for what she did, and I did break it off with her the second time I caught them together. But with Max it's different, Bella. I think that she's my mate." I answered.

Yeah, I dated a girl who's name is, Emily Young. Long story short, she was the love of my life until I caught her in bed with my cousin, Sam Uley. Then she got this crazy idea where she wanted to share herself between us, basically saying that she wanted us to be a love triangle. I told her to fuck off and leave me alone, and she moved so that she could go to school with Sam. She's in my grade, and we were together last year. Now she's graduating from our rival high school, Mountain Valley high school. Not only that, but we're playing them this Friday, so I was sure that I was going to run into her at the game.

"I know, Jayden. Believe me, I see the way that you look at her. I'll help you get her back." she said to me before giving me a quick kiss on the forehead and leaving to go to her class. I saw my band mates come into the classroom and walk straight over to me. We all walked into the second half of the classroom that had a small stage and all our instruments set up. I grabbed my guitar, while Jasper went to his drums, Edward to his guitar, and Kate to her bass. I watched as Tanya made her way to Max, and I motioned for us to start playing.

_**And now we're broken on the floor  
**__**She just wants me to share her  
**__**It hasn't been this way before  
**__**She just wants me to dare her  
**__**The phone rings  
**__**And she screams**_

_**Stab my back  
**__**It's better when I bleed for you  
**__**You walk on me  
**__**It never was enough to do**_

_**I can get past her  
**__**Falling faster it's true  
**__**It's hasn't done a lot for you**_

_**And every time he held you close  
**__**Yeah were you thinking of me  
**__**And when I needed you the most  
**__**Well I hope that you're happy  
**__**The phone rings  
**__**And she screams**_

_**Stab my back  
**__**It's better when I bleed for you  
**__**You walk on me  
**__**It never was enough to do**_

_**I can't get past her  
**__**Falling faster it's true  
**__**It's better when I bleed for you**_

_**I hope that love he gave you  
**__**Was just enough to save you  
**__**You nearly broke my heart  
**__**Just look at what you're tearing apart**_

_**Stab my back  
**__**It's better when I bleed for you  
**__**You walk on me  
**__**It never was enough to do**_

_**I can't get past her  
**__**Falling faster it's true  
**__**It hasn't done a lot for you**_

_**It's better when I bleed for you  
**__**It never was enough to do  
**__**It hasn't done a lot for you**_

This entire song sums up my relationship with Emily. I played it countless times, because it reminds me that she never loved in the first place. That being said, it helped me get over my feelings that I ever held for her easy. It also helped me calm down in some ways. Probably because I was playing my guitar, and that normally calms me down. The second that I got off stage, Max threw herself into my arms. My friends shut the door on us so that we could talk with each other, not that I really wanted to.

"You really shouldn't be hugging me if you're with Jacob now." I told her and unwrapped her body from mine. I saw her face contort into a hurt expression, and it caused my heart to ache again. I shrugged it off as nothing.

"I'm not with Jacob, Jayden." she told me. I felt my anger boil over when she said this.

"What, so you just walk around campus kissing random guys!" I exclaimed. She gasped as if I offended her, which I probably did. When my anger spikes out of control, I can turn into a real mean bitch. I watched as tears cascaded down her cheeks. It might've hurt like hell, but she brought this on herself.

"I don't kiss guys that force themselves on me, Jayden. Jacob stole my first kiss that I wanted to give to you!" she yelled at me. I literally feel like the world's biggest douche bag. I can't believe that I acted this way towards her, when I should've known in the first place it was all Jacob's fault. The anger that I felt from Emily for cheating on me, was taken out on the wrong person. It should be taken out on Jacob and his jackass stepbrother, Sam. I opened my arms, to which Max collapsed into immediately. I wrapped my arms around her tightly as she began to cry into my chest.

"Maxie, I'm so sorry for taking my anger out on you. Please, forgive me." I whispered, pleading her to say yes. She pulled away from me and nodded, a smile plastered on her face. I pulled her into another hug, before giving her a couple of tissues. She thanked me and dried her eyes. I watched as she went over to the piano and motioned for me to come sit down with her.

"Who was that song about, Jay?" she asked as I sat down next to her on the piano bench.

"I'll tell you about them later, okay." I told her softly. She nodded and placed her hands on the piano keys. I watched in awe as she played Claire De Lune perfectly. I felt like I was intruding on a private moment when I saw her eyes close as she really got into the music. When she finished playing, she smiled softly up at me. I smiled back and went over to the stereo. I put Debussy's cd in and played Claire De Lune on it. I offered my hand out to her.

"May I have this dance?" I asked her. She shook her head and took a step backwards.

"I can't dance." she replied. I chuckled and walked over to her.

"Everyone can dance, Maxie. It's easy." I told her.

She looked at me skeptically, but placed her hand in my anyways. I placed my right hand on her waist, while she placed her left on my right shoulder. We began to sway slowly to the music. I twirled her slowly and brought her back to me. I smiled down at her, causing her to give me a shy smile back. She blushed and buried her head into my chest. When she pulled back, all I could do was stare at her lips as they glistened in the low lighting of the room. I leaned in halfway, giving her the option of either backing out, or lean in.

I felt like electricity struck my body as she placed her lips on mine. I cupped her cheek with my hand and stroked it with my thumb as our lips moved in a slow, gentle, rhythm. I heard a tiny moan erupt from her throat, causing one of my own to come out too. I pulled away after a little while completely breathless. A smile spread its way across my face as I saw that Max's eyes were still closed. I stroked her cheek again, causing her eyes to flutter open. I giggled when she blushed and buried her head back into my chest again. I rubbed her back to try to take the nervousness away from her.

"Now that's how your first kiss should've been." I whispered to her. The bell rang, signaling us to make our way to our seventh period class. I offered my arms out for her to take.

"May I walk you to our next class, my lady." I said in a posh English accent. Max lightly slapped my arm and started laughing. Her laugh is just so cute.

"Why yes you may, kind sir." she replied back in an English accent. She laced her arm in mine, and we made our way upstairs to our free period classroom. Now this class was going to be interesting because the teacher never showed up to watch us, so things tended to get out of hand. Especially since Jacob and Paul are in this class too. I can't wait to take my anger out on Jacob for what he did to my Maxie.

"Hey Jayden, what are we to each other now?" Max asked me.

"Well I'd like for you to be my girlfriend, but only if you want to be." I said nervously. What if she didn't want to be in a relationship right now? Maybe she wants to see if she could have other options. I really hope that she says yes.

"Of course I want to be your girlfriend." she said happily and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and placed a kiss on her forehead before pulling away. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me as we got closer to the classroom. I could hear a commotion going on inside.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Max and I rushed into the classroom to see a furious Alice being held back by my sister, and a furious Jessica being held back by her friends. I guess the first war has started between Bella's fan club and their opponent, Alice. Seeing how Bella looks at Alice, these girls don't stand a chance. I just hope that my own little fan club doesn't do anything to Max, especially Lauren Mallory. Talk about your stalkers, this girl has already told me how our wedding and honeymoon plans are going to go. She's not just your typical stalker either, because she's one mean bitch to mess with.

"Stupid bitch, Bella's mine!" Jessica yelled. I had to cover my mouth with my hands to keep from laughing out loud. Really Jessica, no body can tame Bella unless it was her mate, bitch please! We have a history of being the bad girls that the student body want. It's not our fault that our beasts have an insatiable sex drive. Mostly we take care of it within the pack, but occasionally we end up bedding someone outside of the pack.

"Oh yeah, well whose the one warming up her bed at night!" Alice replied. A chorus of "ohh's," rang out from the surrounding students. I looked down and saw Max trying to hold back her laughter. My mouth was agape at what Alice had said. I have heard worse from AJ and Lexi, but the punch that she put into her words got me.

"You probably have to tie her down in order for her to stay, otherwise she would run straight out of the room away from your crazy ass." Jessica retorted. There were a couple of laughs and snickers, but everyone quieted down when my sister moaned out loud.

"This little sex kitten can dominate me any day and everyday if she wanted to. Tie me down and sex me up!" she said and all of the guys hooted and hollered. She got high fives from all of the guys in the class, while Jessica and her posse stormed over to the other side of the class.

"Dayum Alice, you were fucking awesome, and not to mention totally hot!" I said to her. I got not only glares from Bella and Max, but Max slapped me on the shoulder hard. I flinched in pain and rubbed it while pouting at her. She chuckled and gave me a chaste kiss on my lips. I heard Alice and Bella gasp, and I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly while Max blushed.

"Since when are you guys in a relationship?" Bella asked.

"Since band class." I replied. We all got settled down at a table with each other, Alice and Bella sitting across from Max and me. I stroked my thumb over Max's hand that was clasped with mine.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"Well Jayden and I argued at first, but got everything worked out. Then we started playing the piano and started dancing. Before long Jayden gave me my first kiss while dancing to Claire De Lune." Max answered.

At first Alice and my sister congratulated us, but then they went into complete and total over protective sister mode. We got the whole speech about hurting one another and how they would hurt us if we did talk. We were all enjoying each other's company, and then Jacob and Paul came stalking in. I felt my canines elongate and felt my muscles tighten as if I was ready to fight. Max grabbed at my arm in concern. I gently took her hand off and stood up to confront Jacob. He was just standing there smirking at me.

"What's wrong, Jayden? You upset that Max is going to pick me over you, after all, I did give her the first amazing kiss that she'll ever receive." he said. I felt a deep growl rumble in my chest, but I plastered a smirk on my face. This douche bag had no idea what was about to happen.

"You mean the kiss that you forced upon her, and it drove her into my open arms. By the way I think you owe my _girlfriend_ an apology." I replied. The smirk fell off of his face like he just stared death in the eyes.

"You may have her now, Jayden, but I swear that I'll steal her just like Sam did to your precious Emily." he sneered. I couldn't contain myself after that. I tackled him to the floor and began to rain down blows on his face. Bella pulled me off of him and held me back before I could kill him. I was fighting against Bella so that I could get back to him, but he and Paul ran out.

"Jayden, calm the fuck down now!" Bella yelled at me and then slapped me across my face to bring me back. I can't handle being here anymore and need to go home. There's just too many bad memories collecting in my mind right now.

"Bella, tell the coach that I'm sick or something and can't go to practice today. I need to go home right now." I said to her. She nodded and let me go. As I was walking down the hallway, I was aware of footsteps coming from behind me. I turned around as saw that it was Max.

"Can I go home with you?" she asked me. I nodded and held out my hand for her. She clasped her hand with mine, and we walked all the way to where my bike was parked. We put on our helmets and made our way back to the house. We carried our things upstairs into our room. I was just hoping that Max wouldn't ask me about the Emily situation.

**Bella's Pov**

After all of the drama that happened in free period today, everyone's conversation revolved around it. Most people were gossiping about Alice and Max now, and it was making me angry. How can you spread lies about someone that you don't even know? It's just plain stupid to me. My mind was constantly wondering about how Jayden and Max are doing after Jacob's ass got kicked. Hopefully Jayden doesn't do something stupid after hearing what Jacob said about Emily.

"Who's Emily?" Alice asked me. I felt anger flash throughout my body, but I kept it in check.

"She's the girl that broke my sister's heart." I replied. I watched as Alice's expressions turned from astonishment to thoughtful, and then finally turning into outright anger. I was curious as to why she was angry.

"Why are you so angry?" I asked.

"Because nobody deserves to have their heartbroken, and I don't know if Jayden would dump Max to get back together with Emily if she had the chance." she replied.

"In all honesty, Alice, if Jayden ever got back with Emily I would literally kill her. That bitch was nothing but trouble for the entire family. She got Jayden so messed up into a whole bunch of shit, that it took her almost a year of rehab to get clean." I spat threw my teeth. I saw Alice's eyes widen when I told her this.

"Can you tell me the entire story?" she asked me and clasped my hand in hers. I sighed as the painful memories of what my sister went through come flashing through my mind.

"Last year at the beginning of the school year, Jayden met Emily. I knew that she was no good from the start, but Jayden had tunnel vision around the girl and completely fell in love with her. She got Jayden into doing drugs, drinking, ditching school, partying, and all that stuff. Jayden hardly ever spoke to me for the three months that they were together. It wasn't until their third month in their relationship did I notice something wrong. Our cousin, Sam, who's Jacob and Paul's brother, came over to the house once while Emily was over. Let's just say that when Jayden went to go find Emily, there they were fucking each other's brains out in our pool. She let it slide the first time, but the next week she went over to Emily's house and saw them fucking in Emily's bed. Then the bitch had the nerve to ask if all three of them could be in a relationship with each other, and Jayden told her to fuck off." I told her. Alice's mouth was agape when I finished, and I saw that her eyes were burning with anger.

"What happened after that?" she asked softly.

"Jayden threw herself into drugs and alcohol and almost died from overdosing. If I didn't show up when I did, she would've died. You should've seen her, Alice. She was nothing but skin and bones and was always passed out on her bed. When I found her, she was on the couch with a bottle of Scotch in her hand and an empty pill bottle on the table." I told her. A couple of tears made their way down my face, and she wiped them away for me. This is what I loved about Alice. She can be as sexy as hell when she wants to, but is always kind and gentle.

"I need to make sure that she's okay. I'm going to call AJ and tell her where were going." I said and sent a text to AJ, who always has her phone on. She sent a text back saying that she and Lexi are going to come with us.

We all met up in the parking lot and drove back home. When we put everything away, we rushed upstairs to see Jayden burning old pictures in the fireplace with Max's arms wrapped around her. They looked up at us, and Jayden ran into my arms. I looked around the room to see if she had anything out that she wasn't suppose to. Thank goodness that I didn't see anything. I rubbed my hand up and down Jayden's back, causing her to calm down in my arms. I looked over at Max and saw that she had tears stains down her cheeks.

"What happened while we were gone?" Alice asked them.

"Jayden told me about Emily, and that's about it." Max replied.

"Well since nobody has homework for the day, how about we do something fun." Lexi suggested.

"Why don't we go play some pool over at Billiards." AJ suggested. We all agreed and took the bikes and Camaro again. This was our usual hang out spot since Angela's dad own the place. People also knew not to mess with us or our company, so things should go smoothly tonight.

As we pulled up, we were greeted by some regulars and got wolf whistles from some of guys outside. We walked in with our arms wrapped around our girls to signify not to approach them. There was only one other table occupied, so we picked our usual table. It was in the back corner of the place where we could see the door and anybody who walked. It was our duty of being in the pack to watch out for one another, so we always did this for Mr. Webber whenever we came. Luckily I remembered to bring my favorite cigars with me, so that we could just relax and have a fun time after what happened at school. I gave one to AJ and Jayden, and we all lit up. The first game started off with AJ and Lexi versus Jayden and Max, leaving Alice and me a little free time to talk.

"I didn't know that you smoked." she said as we sat down on the chairs next to the table.

"Only on occasion do we ever smoke, and after today's events I think it's okay. It's not a problem is it, because I can go put out cig right now." I replied back. I took a hit and stuck my cigar in the ashtray on the table beside us. I exhaled the smoke slowly, savoring its warmth.

"No, I don't have a problem with it. I think it's down right sexy in my opinion." she whispered into my ear. I shivered when I felt the tip of her tongue flick against the outer shell of my ear. I have no idea where this side of Alice came from, but I'm sure as hell liking it. We both started laughing when Jayden helped Max make a shot and she started jumping up and down when the ball went into the pocket. It was the game winning shot, so now it was Alice and me versus Jayden and Max.

The game started off good, until Max got into hot streak and knocked in three balls before their streak was over. The way the cue ball was set up, would cause Alice to really have to reach for the ball since it was her turn. I bit my lip as I watched the entire top half of her body lean over the table, giving me the perfect view of her, perfect, tight, ass.

"Bella, I need help." she said with a half smirk on her face. Damn, she was so sexy. I got up and laid my body on top of hers, her ass pressed tight against my crotch. I placed my hands on top of hers and helped her make the shot. We missed, but it was perfectly okay. I licked up the side of her delicate neck, causing her to moan before I pulled away.

We played a couple more games after that, and went home before it got too late. We got back home at around nine, and all of us took turns taking showers. After that we stayed up a little bit longer watching TV, but when Alice and I went to bed everything was a different story. We got into the bed that we shared, both of us facing each other. One minute we were staring at each other, and the next, Alice had her lips firmly pressed against mine. Our lips moved together in sync, and I swept my tongue against her bottom lip asking for entrance. She granted it, her tongue meeting mine playfully. I groaned and she moved so that she was lying on top of me. My hands instantly cupped her ass, causing her to moan into my mouth. No matter how much I wanted to continue this, I didn't want to take it to the next step. I need to do things right and make her my girlfriend first and go out on a couple of dates before we have sex. It just doesn't sit well with me if I don't really know the person before I have sex with them. I cupped her cheeks in my hands and gently pulled her away. We were both breathing heavily after the kiss.

"Alice, we're not ready for this yet." I whispered. I saw her eyes shine with tears that she wouldn't shed as lied down on the bed with her back facing me. Shit, what did do!

"Alice, I'm not saying that I don't want to with you, because I would be lying if I said that. You are honestly the sexist girl I've ever seen, and I would like to pursue a relationship with you and take you out on dates like it should be done. All I'm saying is that it's too soon for us to have sex yet." I said to her gently. She flipped over and looked up at me with her gorgeous, blue, eyes. I cupped her cheek in my hand and softly stroked her smooth as silk skin. Her eyes fluttered and closed as she planted a kiss on my palm.

"Okay, so can I officially call you my girlfriend now?" she asked quietly. I chuckled and planted a kiss on her forehead before wrapping my arms around her. I pulled her close to my body, and she rested her head in the crook of my shoulder.

"Of course you can." I replied. I felt her smile against my neck.

"You know that, that was my first kiss ever right?" she said. My eyes went wide with shock. Nobody has ever kissed this girl before, but yet she's so talented at doing it that I felt my whole body start tingling from it.

"You've gotta be kidding me." I replied back. She shook her head against my neck, her hair tickling my chin and neck. I'm so happy that I get to be my mate's first everything. I get to take her on her first date, get to be her first relationship, and maybe get to be her first sexual experience if she allows me to. Judging by tonight, I don't think that it's not going to happen from her actions. Will just have to see where this new relationship takes us.

* * *

**AN: How did you guys like Jayden's back story? The next chapter will show what Max's reaction was to the Emily story, and will fast forward to Friday's game. Let me know what you all think!**

**The song used in this chapter is "Stab My Back," by The All-American Rejects**


	5. Game Days And Ex Girlfriends

**AN: Sorry everyone for not updating for a while. I've been dealing with a lot stuff lately including that one of my best friend's Mom has passed away. It has hit my family very hard, but we're slowly getting better about it. My Mom is the one who took the most damage, so my Dad and I have been trying to cheer her up.**

**Anyways I give you the next chapter. To be honest, I'm starting to run out of ideas for this story. By no means does that mean that I'm giving up on it, it just means that it might take a little while longer to update and finish.**

**Disclaimer: S.M owns everything except for my OC's and story line.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Game Days And Ex Girlfriends**

**Max's Pov**

When Jayden and I got home after what went down at school, we went straight up to our room. We made our way over the couches, where Jayden promptly collapsed against one. I sat down next to her and took in her appearance.

She was breathing very heavily, but I don't know what from. Her hands were constantly clenching and unclenching into fists by her side. It wasn't until my eyes settled on her face, did I realize that she was about to break down. Her jaw was clenched so tight, that I thought that her teeth would shatter from the pressure. She has tears in her eyes that she was trying so hard to keep from falling. The expressions in her eyes, though, are what got me. They held so much pain, but looked so dead at the same time, that it made tears well up in my own eyes. It was also then that I realized that her heavy breathing was her trying to keep herself from crying.

I got up and situated myself on top of Jayden's lap. She looked up at me wide eyed and was about to say something, but I put my index finger over her lips to silence her. Peering into her sapphire, blue, eyes, I gently cupped her face in between my small hands. I leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead. Hearing her whimper in response, I quickly looked down to see tears flowing from her eyes. Jayden was biting her lip to keep from releasing any sobs. Gently, I pulled her head into my shoulder and then wrapped my arms around her.

"Jayden, just let it out, it's okay." I whispered into her ear. She immediately broke down sobbing loudly into my shoulder. Her arms wrapped around me tightly, like I was her lifeline. I rubbed her back and rocked us back and forth as her heart wrenching sobs continued. We stayed in this position for a solid five minutes before she calmed down. She pulled away, and I brushed away the rest of her tears.

"Do you want to talk it out?" I asked her quietly.

"I want to, but I'm afraid that you wont want to be my girlfriend anymore." Jayden replied through her gradually decreasing sniffling.

"Oh Jayden, I don't want to be anybody else's girlfriend except yours, and I honestly don't think that anything that you tell me will scare me off." I told her and ran my thumb lightly over the scar on her face. She leaned up and gave me soft, sweet, little, kiss and pulled away. She then slowly got up off of the couch and went into her closet, only to return with a shoe box. She opened it and then pulled out a picture of her and another girl holding hands.

The girl in said picture is beautiful, I'm not going to lie about that. She looks to be my height with long, black, hair. Her eyes from what I could tell, were chocolate brown giving her an exotic look. I'm guessing that she's Indian from the traits that she possessed. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that this is the girl that broke Jayden's heart.

I felt rage start to build up in my chest towards this girl. How in the world could she take such a gentle spirit like Jayden, and then throw her away like an empty water bottle after she got her fill. Not only that, but from what Jacob said back at school, it sounds like this Sam guy had a lot to do with why the girl left Jayden.

"The song that I played earlier today was about my ex girlfriend, Emily. We started dating during our sophomore year, and things were great for the first month." Jayden started and then clammed up. I reached over and clasped one of her hands in mine.

"What happened, Jay?" I asked softly. She looked straight into my eyes, her blue eyes almost piercing my soul.

"Max, I'm not going to lie to you when I say my relationship with Emily was bad, because it was downright horrible. The things that I'd done with her, and the stuff she got me into, I will never forget. Just promise me that you wont leave me." she said, tightening the hold that she had on my hand.

"Jay, I promise that I'm not going to leave you." I reassured her. She gave me a small smile, and continued on with her story.

"In the second month of our relationship, Emily and I started ditching school and getting drunk at parties. At one party, though, someone gave us a little taste of cocaine, and we were hooked after that. My parents hated her for getting me into all of that stuff, and I quit talking to Bella while we were dating." she started, taking a few seconds before she started talking again.

"Then everything changed when my cousin, Sam, came over to the house one day. I went to go look for Emily, and found the both of them fucking in our pool. I was completely devastated to say the least. She apologized and told me that it was nothing, and I believed her. I had completely fallen for the girl, what else could I do? Then I went over to her house and saw Sam fucking her in the same bed that we used to share. She then asked me if I wanted to be in a threesome relationship, and I told her to fuck off and broke up with her." she finished, or so I thought.

"The worst part about the whole thing, was that I would make love to her, and she would turn around and just fuck me. Never once, now that I look back on it, did she ever have gentle, passionate, sex with me. All she did was fuck me until she was satisfied and then leave the house afterwards. I remember sometimes crying at night at the feeling that I had nobody there to love and comfort me afterwards. It got so bad after the breakup, that I ended up over dosing and almost died from it, if it wasn't for Bella." she said, finally finishing.

I don't how I kept my body in control after I heard Jayden's story, because my body, heart, and brain were going out of control. My body itself was filled with nothing but rage and anger. My brain was thinking of ways on how to comfort and protect Jayden from now on. My heart, on the other hand, was completely shattered at the moment and grieving for Jayden for the pain she went through.

All she wanted was someone to love and care for her how she loved and cared for them. Why would anyone want to treat her like that? Jayden's one of the rarest finds that I could ever come across. Not only does she not act like a diva, like most of the girls do at our school, but she has a big heart and protects her friends and family with her life on the line. I'll never forget how she protected me from the wolves the first day Alice and I came here. She was in absolute pain, but was constantly making sure I was okay and calm.

"I just want to forget about her." I heard her whisper. I pulled her back into my arms and gave her the biggest hug that I could. We let go of each other, and then I pulled her into a kiss. It was slow and passionate and it conveyed all of my strong, developing feelings for her. She deepened the kiss, cupping my face in one of her hands, and letting her tongue come out to play. I moaned deeply at the sensuous feeling of our tongues sliding against each other. We only stopped when breathing became an issue.

"I'll be there for you to help you forget her, Jayden. We're a couple now, and we're in this together." I said clasping her hands in mine. She gave my hands a gentle squeeze and smiled at me, causing my heart to start beating a little bit quicker.

"Then let's start right now." she said and carried her box over to the fireplace. She dumped all of the contents within the box inside, and set them on fire. She motioned for me to go sit next to her as she watched the everything burn. I took my place next to her and sighed in contentment when she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. She pulled me into her body, and I nuzzled my head into her neck.

We stayed like this for another twenty minutes before we heard the door open to the room. Jayden and I looked over to see both of our siblings along with AJ and Lexi standing there. Jayden hopped up from the floor and ran over to Bella. Her sister wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her back to sooth her.

Since we had nothing better to do for the rest of the night, we decided to go play pool at a place called Billiards. It was really fun, and all of us got to see Bella and my sister flirt around for a bit. What surprised me the most was my sister's behaviour. I've never seen her act this way before. Maybe her meeting Bella brought this side out of her?

When we got home, all of us took turns taking showers and then headed off to bed. Jayden and I made out for a little while before we finally retired. I drifted off to sleep with her spooning me from behind, her arm wrapped around my stomach making me feel safe.

**Game Day- Bella's Pov**

It was finally the day of the first game of the season. Throughout the course of the entire week, Jayden, AJ, and I all trained and prepared for this day. Dad would work us from the time we came home after practice until bed time. During that time Alice and Lexi would practice their cheers and tumbling in the gym, while Max would watch us. It turns out that the yearbook team from our school asked if Max would take pictures for them during games. She accepted, and has been practicing taking pictures during the whole week.

Today we are playing against our rivals, who just so happens to have our cousin Sam on their team. They really liked to play dirty, whether it was knocking someone down and stomping on them, to constantly holding us while the referee wasn't looking. We knew how to work our way around it, but it didn't stop them from trying.

So here we are now at our first pep rally of the school year. All of us football players were waiting on the bleachers for the cheerleaders to come out. AJ and I were personally waiting for our girls to come running out onto the court, while Max was sitting next to Jayden. All of a sudden "All I Do Is Win" came blaring through the speakers as the cheer leaders made their appearance. Everyone went wild as they came out tumbling like fiends onto the gym floor. Alice by far was the best tumbler though as she did a backhand spring into a full on the court. When they stopped, they immediately went into a cheer.

"S-H, A-R, K-S, Sharks!" they shouted followed by a series of clapping. They had the entire student body cheering and clapping with them. The only thing that I could focus on was Alice in her cheer uniform. The skirt was a little longer than mid-thigh, and the top was above the stomach, showing off her flat stomach.

They then did a performance that was amazing, followed by all the players introductions. After that was done school was over, and everyone went home to go chill before the game. All of us went home, ate dinner, and then headed back to school to the field. It was tradition to have our girls wear our letterman jackets to show everyone who they were dating. I handed mine over to Alice and gave her a kiss. She wished me good luck and then slapped my ass as I went over to the bench.

Then it was game time! We won the coin toss and picked to receive the ball first. Jayden got into her position to catch the kickoff. The kickoff went farther then expected because Jayden caught the ball on the goal line. She dodged and weaved guys left and right and got us good field position on the forty yard line.

I took to the field with our offense, and I could hear Alice and Lexi shouting our names from the sidelines. AJ called a play that had me running a post route, and guess who my opposing player is? If you guessed Sam, you are correct. I got into my position on the right side of the field and waited for AJ to snap the ball. The second she did I shot off like a bat out of hell. I ran forwards ten yards, cut inside, and ran diagonally across the field. AJ let the ball fly in the air allowing me to catch it. I snagged the ball out of the air, only to be tackled to the ground by my cousin.

"You better get used to the floor, cause that's where you're going to be all night, Bitch!" he said and got off of me.

The next play AJ handed the ball off to Jayden who made it all the way to the ten yard line. AJ then did a QB sneak into the end zone for the first touchdown of the game. On defense, we struggled to stop them from scoring. It was going to be a rough game if the defense didn't shut them down. Sam apparently played both offense and defense, giving his team the upper edge since he's a wolf.

The rest of the game was just back and forth all night long. We would score and then they would come back and score. The game is tied at twenty eight with thirty seconds left on the clock. We were on defense and on our own twenty yard line. The other team was lining up to kick a field goal to seal the game. Everybody in the stands were on edge, as well as the cheerleaders.

"Knock'em down, roll'em around! Come on defense work!" they cheered as everyone got into their positions on the field.

The ball snapped and everything seemed to go into slow motion. One of our players managed to come around one side of the mob in the middle, and stopped the ball with his chest. The ball flew a couple of yards behind the kicker, and our team pounced on it. All of us went wild as we got the ball back. Our team was as pumped as ever now! Our offense charged onto the field.

Jayden and I lined up behind AJ about ten feet apart. AJ snapped the ball and did a pump fake before handing the ball off the Jayden. The pump fake caused all of the defenders to fall back, allowing Jayden and I to run up the field wide open. I ran in front of Jayden knocking away all of the defenders away so that she could get to the end zone. The only person left between us and the end zone was Sam. I tackled him as hard as I could, and listened as the cheerleaders and fans erupted into screams of excitement. Jayden made it into the end zone for the game winning touchdown.

We got up and ran over to our team. They lifted us up and started to throw us into the air in the huddle they formed. Once we settled down, all of the cheerleaders ran over to us. I caught Alice as she jumped into my arms, and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips. The guys cheered and jeered at us making Alice and me laugh. We all walked off the field with each other, our girls by our sides.

"Hey Bella, we better see the Wolf Pack at the after party tonight!" Mike Newton, the other receiver, said.

"You know it wouldn't be a party without us, Mike! We'll meet you guys there!" I replied. All of us went home and flew upstairs to our bedroom. We all needed to dress super hot tonight, seeing as nobody was going to show up the Wolf Pack.

I decided on wearing a shirt that was cut to show off my midriff with the words, "Careful I bite" written on it. Then I put on my insanely ripped jeans, where there are cuts going up and down the front of the legs. I put my bellybutton wolf piercing in as well as put my PF Flyers on. I walked out of my closet to see my girlfriend looking as sexy as hell. She looked like she was ready to break some hearts tonight at the party.

She was wearing a skin tight black t-shirt with a revealing neck line. If I could see her cleavage then everyone would be able to, and I'm not down with that. She also had on a pair of skinny jeans that clung to her like a second skin, showing off her cute little ass. Her hair wasn't in it's usual spikes, but brushed down to frame her face. It made her look even sexier if possible. She had on a pair of black ballet flats as well as the Wolf Pack necklace that I gave her this morning. She looked absolutely perfect for tonight.

After everyone was dressed, we all headed out to the garage. This time we took our party cars instead. Our entire family is made up of billionares because of the immortality we get from our wolf gene. Since we have so much money, Jayden, AJ, and I all bought expensive sports cars to show up in at parties so that people would know who we are. Jayden got a Lexus LFA, which she totally blacked out from the interior to the rims. I got a silver Lamborghini Aventador, and AJ got a cherry red Dodge Viper.

Alice and Max were stunned by the cars that we had, and when they got over their initial shock we went to the party. The second we walked in, everyone greeted us with high fives and what not. I watched as Jayden led Max up to the DJ booth and started to play some rap songs with heavy bass in them. Alice automatically led me out to the dance floor and we started to grind on each other. It was starting to get hot and heavy as the music picked up a bit. I looked up at where Jayden was and saw her and Max dancing very much like how Alice and I were.

We continued to dance like this for a little while before Jayden switched to a slow song. She put on "No Matter What I Do," on by Nelly. Alice and were dancing slow with her back against my front. She had one hand up on my neck while the other was resting on one my hands on her hips. I grinned against her neck and planted a kiss there. After the song ended, we made our way over to get some drinks. Mike ended up bringing some kegs to the party, and I instantly became nervous. Jayden is here and I don't know what'll happen if she starts drinking beer here.

Alice and I grabbed some water and headed back out to the party room, only to hear a lot of shouting going on. I saw Jayden frozen at the DJ booth and looked to the middle of the room. It just so happens that not only did Jacob and Paul show up, but so did Sam and Emily. I hope that everyone is ready to watch a fight, because some major shit is about to go down. All I know is that Jayden and I are going to fuck up our cousins if they try to do anything tonight!

* * *

**AN: Uh Oh! I see a major fight breaking out at the party! Let's just hope that everyone makes it out okay! **


	6. Family Arguments

**AN: I'm so sorry for leaving everyone hanging out to dry for the last two months. If you're wondering why I've been such a bitch and haven't updated any of my stories in a long time, it's because of my girlfriend's abusive uncle. She told me that he's abused her since she was little. He always said that she was his and was never allowed to date anyone, and ended up finding out about us. I told him that I was going to turn him into the police for abuse among other things, and he decided to take a baseball bat to me. I ended up having four broken ribs, a broken leg, a broken arm, and a dislocated shoulder. I also suffered from eternal bleeding and being put in a medically induced coma. That being said I've just recently gotten out of physical therapy, so I haven't had time to write.**

**Thank my wonderful girlfriend for tending to me and being there for me, and typing this chapter out for everyone to read. I really wouldn't have been able to do it without her. **

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Family Arguments**

**Bella's Pov**

I made my way over to the center of the room with the entire Wolf pack backing me up. Jayden and Max stood beside Alice and me with AJ and Lexi flanking my left side. Sam was trying to post up like a gangster with his arm wrapped around Emily with Jacob and Paul flanking either side of his body. Jacob and Paul had smug grins plastered on their faces as they ran their eyes over Alice and Max. I felt Alice wrap her arms around my waist causing me to pull her closer into my body. I saw Jayden do the same with Max, and I heard a low growl rumble from Jacob's chest.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing trespassin' on our turf, Sam." I said to him, the entire room listening in on the conversation in total silence.

"We're just here to take Alice and Max off your hands since they belong to my brothers." he replied. I tightened my hold on Alice. If they said one more thing about her being Paul's, I'm going to be throwing some flying fists if you catch my drift.

"Yeah, Alice, let's go for a ride and then go make some music of our own." Paul said and made the obscene gesture of thrusting his hips to get his point across. I growled low in my throat and attempted to take a step towards Paul, but Sam interrupted me before I could.

"Don't even think about starting a fight here, Bella. My pack is waiting right outside ready to take down your pathetic pack the second you start something." Sam said with his wanna-be, badass smirk. Please, I can pull a better smirk in my sleep. His just made him look like his face got frozen from having botox injections. I could see Emily drooling from the way she was staring at Sam.

"Then just leave!" Max shouted at them catching all of us off guard.

"I'm not leaving until you come with me, Max. I forgive for running around like a whore with Jayden, but that doesn't fly with me. I'll teach you how to act when you're together with me." Jacob stated. Jayden tried to charge forward but Kate and Tanya held her back.

"You sick fuck! I'm going to kill you, Jacob!" she exclaimed struggling to get free.

"Don't worry, cousin, I'll tell you all about Max and mine's first time together." Jacob told her. His face almost split apart from the sick, shit eating grin that came across his features.

I heard Max whimper beside me, and that's when all hell broke loose. Jayden broke free from Kate and Tanya and then tackled Jacob through the opened door into the front lawn. Everyone ran outside to see the fight. Jayden sat on top of Jacob reigning down punches on his face and body. Jacob flipped the positions so that he was on top and repeated Jayden's actions. The second that this happened both packs got involved and started fighting each other. I was fighting Paul with AJ fighting some people from his pack beside me. When I got him subdued I went over to help Jayden who was outnumbered two to one.

I watched as she was being held up by Sam while Jacob kicked and punched her. I tackled Sam to the ground and we rolled around getting our shots in while Jayden and Jacob continued to fight. As Sam and I were fighting, Sam decided to pull out a knife and started to attack me with it. I dodged every move that he made until he caught me off guard and kicked me into the side of Jessica's, brick house. I groaned as my back made impact with the wall. Sam then took his knife and slashed it right across my stomach. I heard Alice scream for me as I clutched at my stomach and slumped to the ground.

While I was on the ground, the sound of a police siren echoed in the background. Everyone from the party ran while the two packs stayed and continued to fight with each other. I saw Emmett jump out of his cruiser and began to rip Jacob and Jayden apart, causing the fight to stop. Alice ran over to me and helped me stand up and walk over to my brother. She obviously didn't see the bleeding because I was covering it up with my arm.

"Get the fuck out of here, Sam! And I swear if I ever see you and your pack messing with Bella and hers, I'll call the Council and have you exiled from the state! Now leave!" he shouted to Sam and his pack.

"You just wait, Bella! I'm challenging for the alpha position of your pack and the ownership of Alice! And just like the prophecy predicted, Alice will be mine and Max will be Jacob's!" Paul exclaimed at me before he and the rest of his brother's pack fled the premises.

"What the hell is he talking about, Bella?" Alice asked me worriedly. I didn't answer her question because I couldn't speak to her from all the pain I was in from the cut. There's something wrong about this wound though because it hasn't closed up yet with my fast healing rate. I cried out when I felt my stomach erupt into fire and I realized that Sam poisoned the knife with his wolf venom.

"Bella!" I heard Emmett say and catch me before I fell over to the ground. I started to pant in fear and pain as I clutched onto my brother.

"Emmett, g-get me to Uncle C-Carlisle." I said to him. He took immediate action and put me in the passenger seat of my car. Alice was by his side as well as my pack members.

"Alice, I need you to drive home as fast as possible okay. I need to call our uncle and get Rose." he told hurriedly. She nodded and hopped into the driver's seat. Emmett tried to put the seatbelt on me, but I cried in pain when his arm hit my stomach. He saw the blood on his arm and ripped open my shirt. Everyone gasped including me at the damage of the wound. The cut was deep and stopped it's heavy bleeding, thankfully, but I've still lost quite a bit of blood.

"Alice, I need you to drive on the double back to the house. I don't care if a cop tries to pull you over, you keep on driving until you get the house, you hear me." he told her. Alice eyes widened and she nodded vigorously.

With that said Emmett shut the door, and Alice and I were on the way back to the house. While we were going home, Alice reached over and held my hand in a tight embrace. I gripped back just as tight because I'm just as scared as she is. I've never had this much poison in my body ever, and I could feel my body tingling like I was going numb. I felt my eyes start to get heavy and felt my body feel like a ton of lead.

"Don't even think about shutting your fucking eyes, Bella!" she yelled at me, but I could hear the fear in her voice as well as see the tears streaming down her face.

"I'm not going down w-without a f-fight, Alice." I told her softly. I was trying my damn near hardest trying to fight back against the wolf venom coursing throughout my body, but it's just so fucking hard. The burning just keeps increasing every second that I'm sitting in the car.

"Bella, look we're here!" Alice exclaimed and got out of the car. She opened up the passenger door, and that's when I heard my mom and dad yell for me.

My dad picked me up out of the car, and I curled up in his arms like used to do when I was a little girl. He carried me inside of the house and up to the hospital room, where Carlisle kept all of his equipment. I heard someone running up the stairs and saw Carlisle burst into the room carrying his medical bag. He immediately started checking over my wound. Every single time he touched my wound I groaned and whimpered in pain. I heard Carlisle take a sharp intake of air and knew that something was very wrong.

"Charlie, Bella has vampire venom in her body! Since she has already started sweating out the venom in her body, the only thing I can do is stitch up her wound and give her some pain medication." Carlisle stated. He grabbed his kit and the second that the needle touched my skin I screamed. He tired again and moved away from him.

"Charlie, I'm going to have to use the restraints. Bella's shaking and moving to much for me to work." he told my father sadly.

I saw my dad's eyes turn glassy as he pulled my wrists above my head and lock them into the cuffs at the top of the table. Carlisle locked my ankles in place at the bottom cuffs of the table. Then Carlisle strapped a belt on my hips to anchor them down to prevent me from moving altogether. My mom's sobs echoed quietly throughout the room just as Carlisle approached me again with the needle. Even while restrained I stilled struggled to get out of my bonds before he could start working on my open gash on my stomach. My mom's loud sobs and my blood curdling screams reverberated throughout the entire house the second Carlisle sewed the first stitch.

**Alice's Pov**

The minute I got into the house with Bella being carried by her dad upstairs. I sat down in the living room going through the fight in my mind. I wasn't alone for long because everyone that's in the Wolf pack came storming into the house. They all came and sat down around me. AJ and Lexi sat down on either side of me with Max and Jayden sitting beside us. Everyone else huddled around us on the floor. It was dead silent in the house until I heard Bella start screaming from upstairs. She has to be in major pain judging by the way her scream sounded. Tears sprung forth from every girl's eyes in the room while the guys were clenching their jaws in anger.

"Dad, make it stop! It hurts!" I heard Bella scream and that's when I broke down. AJ and Lexi wrapped their arms around me as I cried into AJ's shoulder. Max was comforting Jayden as she cried softly, and Kate, Tanya, and Angela rested their hands on my legs and held my hands. The screaming continued on causing us to continually cry for Bella and her pain.

"How much longer is this going to last, AJ?" I asked her. AJ stroked my hair to help me calm down. Lexi was rubbing my back to cause the same effect.

"I don't know, Alice." she replied. Right after she replied the screaming ceased, and Carlisle came down from upstairs.

"Everyone, Bella's going to be fine. She's having some trouble breathing right now, so I put her on a respirator. She cant talk because of the mask over her mouth, but she asked me if I could get Alice for her. She really wants to see you, Alice." he told me.

I followed Carlisle upstairs into a medical room. My breath hitched when I saw Bella with a respirator on and a blood transfusion and water drip bag attached with needles in her left arm. She was also hooked up to a heart rate monitor, and I noticed that her heart was beating faster than average. I walked over to the bed that she was currently sleeping on. She woke up and turned her head towards me. I gasped in shock and felt tears sting my eyes once again when I saw the pain that Bella's eyes held. I reached out my hand and stroked her cheek. Bella nuzzled her head into my palm, and I watched as two small tears trekked their way down her face.

"Oh, Bella." I said quietly, my voice thick with tears. I grasped her right hand in both of mine and gave each of her knuckles a kiss before sitting down in a chair next to the bed.

"Bella, what happened tonight? I mean what was all that stuff about that Sam, Paul, and Jacob were talking about? What did Paul mean when he started talking about something to do with a prophecy?" I asked her knowing that she wouldn't be able to respond back. Bella closed her eyes for a few seconds and the next thing I know everyone is in the room with me. They all came over to the bed and gave Bella a kiss on the forehead before huddling around the bed.

"Alice, Max, I think it's time we told you guys the truth behind the Wolf Pack and explain what our cousins were talking about tonight." Jayden said and took my sister's hands in hers.

"Alice, Max, if I told you that werewolves and vampires actually exist?" she asked us seriously.

I think I just felt all of the air get sucked out of the room.

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you guys think of the chapter! **

**IMPORTANT: if you know anyone who's been abused please report it to the police. You just might end up saving there life.**


	7. The Prophecy

**AN: I'm so sorry about this you guys! I realized that I uploaded the wrong chapter for this story. The one that I posted was a draft for this chapter not the finished copy. So if you could forget about what happened in that chapter, that would be great. Once again, so sorry for the mistake!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**The Prophecy**

**Jayden's Pov**

"You honestly expect Max and I to believe you." Alice said and began to laugh. I could hear how nervous she really was through her laugh though. Her laugh then turned into nervous laughter when she saw that none of us were laughing. I looked over at Max and saw that she was scared.

"Yes, I do in fact. What can I do to prove it to you that we are what we say we are?" I asked them. My eyes drifted back over to Max, pleading with her that I was telling her the truth. She bit her lip and looked down at the floor. I could smell the fear wafting off of her body.

"Show us something." Alice stated and crossed her arms over her chest. Bella's mate just had to be a stubborn one didn't she?

"Alright, but you asked." I said and began to shift only partially. I felt my nails sharpen into claws, my canines grow longer and move forward as my second pair grew in behind them. My vision became slightly sharper as my eyes turned silver like the way they did in my wolf form. My ears turned into puppy ears at the top of my head, and I crouched down on all fours from my legs starting to form like a dog's legs. The final piece to complete the puzzle is my two toned, dark blue, and white tail ripping a whole in my jeans.

With my partial transformation finished, I began to get really hyper and had an urge to go run around and play. In the pack we call it the puppy transformation because we use it in order to meet and get to know new pack members. The transformation makes our mentality childlike in a way to prevent any aggressive behavior towards one another.

Our second transformation is like turning into an adolescent teenager, and that's where you get your destructive werewolves that go on rampages because anger sets in in that stage. It's the hardest form to train and the most painful to turn into because it feels like your getting ripped apart. It happens when the wolf inside of us cant control it's rage and forces itself out of it's cage. We usually don't remember anything after we phase back into our human forms. It's like having a blackout in basic terms.

In our full wolf forms we are connected and united to our spirit wolves entirely. We move as one and are fully connected to each other. In this form we go out and hunt, have pack meetings, and watch over our community. We also are assigned jobs to be carried out whenever we have our meetings. It's like a secret society but for werewolves, and yes, my Dad's side of the family over is an actual werewolf that is forced to change on a full moon. My Uncle and his family didn't accept the birthright of our grandfather and was turned into a shifter along with any new addition to his family.

I looked up and saw Max and Alice with awe and terror mixed in on their features when they saw me. When I saw Max my tail started wagging rapidly. I yipped in happiness and bounded over to her. She let out a small scream of terror effectively stopping me in my tracks. My ears flattened themselves against my head as I let out a whimper of my own. I slowly made my way over to her. I sat down on my ass in front of her legs and gently scratched at her jeans still whimpering.

"Max, don't be afraid of, Jayden. She's really sad right now because of your fear." Jasper said from across the room. I nodded my head in agreement up at Max.

I watched as she slowly reached out her hand towards me only to stop before making contact with one of my ears. I leaned up and nuzzled my nose into the palm of her hand silently telling her that everything was okay with my actions. She smiled softly down at me and started to scratch one of my ears. My tail began thump up and down on the floor as Max continued to scratch me. Everyone laughed and giggled at the display, and I was shocked when Alice joined in and started scratching my other ear. A low groan erupted from my throat as I became putty under the ministrations of the Brandon sisters' hands.

"I know that Jayden would love it if you scratched her stomach, Max." I heard my alpha say. Everyone gasped and turned to look at my sister, who had gotten out of bed and disconnected all of the wires from her body. A low whine mustered its way out of my throat in concern for Bella.

"_Bella! You need to be in bed not up and walking around!"_ I yelled at her through our pack link. She smiled at me and sat down on the ground with her arms wide open to me.

"It's okay, little sis, I'm fine." she stated and started clenching and unclenching her fist in a grabbing like motion towards me. I bounded over to her and whimpered when she pulled me into her arms. She rested her chin on top of my head, and I nuzzled into the underside of her chin.

"I'm okay, Jayden." she whispered and stroked her hands up and down my back. She held me like this for a little longer before she released me and stood up. I reverted back into my fully human form and pulled Max into my arms. She rested her head against my chest as I cradled her. I watched as I saw Alice stand up and then collapse into my sister's arms.

"_Everyone, I appreciate you guys coming here to see if I was okay, but I need to have a private discussion with Alice and Max. I'll see you guys tomorrow, because were having a beach party tomorrow."_ I heard Bella say through our pack link. All of our pack members got up and gave us hugs before leaving, except for Lexi and AJ who stayed with us. I looked over at her in confusion as what she wanted to talk to Max and Alice about.

"_Max, I think it's time to tell them that they're our soul mates and explain to them what's going on after what happened tonight." _she stated. I nodded my head in agreement at her decision.

"Max, Alice, Jayden and I need to talk to you about something and explain what's been going on after what happened tonight. Let's go down into the Crescent Pad." Bella said and motioned for us to follow her. We walked downstairs into the basement where we proceeded to go through a secret passage way into the Crescent Pad. It was named after our Dad was born in here on a crescent moon.

The room was lit only by candle light and had all of our pack's documentation. Anywhere from when our clan began to prophecies that were predicted about us since the beginning times of our pack. The most important documentations that we had though, were medical recipes that cured everything or gave advantages to people, and ultimately the book that had our names listed with the names of our soul mates. This book self records itself predestined while we're still in the womb of our mothers.

"So what did you want to talk to us about, Bella?" Alice asked as she, Max, AJ, and Lexi sat down on the couch with each other. Bella silently told me to go get the soul mate book and bring it over to the table in the center of the room.

"Well after everything that happened tonight, I would like to explain some things to you guys. Now some of the things that I say might upset you, and might even make you and Max want to never see Jayden and me again, but it's only fair that you know these things now." Bella started. Alice and Max tensed up in their seats ready to hear what my sister has to say.

"Since you guys know that werewolves exist now, it's time for me to explain why we hate our cousins so much. When our grandpa passed down his alpha title to our dad instead of our Uncle Billy, Billy was furious that he got shown up by his older brother. He was too power hungry for the title of alpha. Later when we were born and were in our teenage years our dad wanted to give his title over to Emmett, but he refused so I went ahead and took the title. Billy was so outraged by this that he went to our council members who told him that I was fulfilling a prophecy and let me remain with the title." she said and looked to me to finish it out while she went looking through the book that I gave to her.

"He didn't like it too much, so he sent our cousins after us to teach us a lesson. If your wondering where all our scars come from on our bodies, it's from them abusing us over the years. Since Bella hasn't relinquished her title over to one of our cousins, they continue to attack us whenever they can and try to force Bella to give one of them the title. Since Bella's title as alpha wont be confirmed until she's twenty, we have to deal with it as of now." I finished for Bella. Max and Alice's mouths were agape with tears shining in their eyes. I sat down in between the both of them and wrapped my arms around there shoulders. Max clung to my side, while Alice rested her head on my shoulder.

"The next thing that I'm going to explain is a very important part in our lifestyle, but I want to let both you and Max know that you have a choice of whether you want to stay with Jayden and me or leave us." Bella started looking Max and Alice in their eyes.

"Being a werewolf, when we're in our mother's womb, there's a book that records us along with our soul mate. When a wolf is mated to a human being, the human's name is written in red symbolizing they have yet to decide if they want to be with the wolf or not. If they choose no, their name gets slashed, but if they choose yes, then there name is written in silver along with the wolf. The thing about the first answer is that wolves only have one mate for their entire life, and if their mate rejects them then they will be a lone wolf for the rest of their lives." Bella finished. Alice jerked upright when she heard this and stood up abruptly.

"So what you're saying is that Max is Jayden's soul mate, and I'm yours, and that we both have a choice whether we can spend eternity with you or not. The downside being that you remain an heartbroken, lone, wolf for the rest of your lives." Alice said while pacing back and forth. She looked over at Bella, in which Bella nodded to her. Alice sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I need some time to myself right now." is all Alice said before she left the room. Bella looked at me questioning whether she should go or not and I shook my head. She left the room with AJ and Lexi, who had been silent throughout our entire discussion.

"Hey Jayden, can we go to bed, I'm kind of tired." Max said softly. I smiled at her and picked her up in my arms causing her to squeal. I carried her all the way up the stairs and into our room where our bed was at the top floor of the room.

We both decided to go ahead and take our showers. I came out dressed in a sports bra with a tank top over it along with a pair of boxer shorts. When I finished drying my hair, Max came out wearing a pair of soffe shorts that exposed her mile, long, legs and a tank top with no bra because her nipples were poking through. My inner wolf was literally panting at the sight of Max in her attire. She smiled at me and slid into bed with me following not too far behind. I laid down on my back and she snuggled into my right side. All of a sudden I felt her hand travel underneath my shirt and start stroking over the scars on my abs. I shivered at the contact and pulled her closer to me.

"Jayden, can I see your scars again?" I heard Max ask me quietly. I looked down at her and saw her biting her lip, which made her look so adorable. I sat up quickly and pulled my shirt over my head and dropped on the floor beside me. I laid back down, and Max immediately started stroking my stomach again.

"Are your nightmares about what Paul and Jacob through when you were younger?" she asked while looking into my eyes.

"Yeah, some of the stuff that they did to me when we were younger was so horrible that it caused me to start having seizures from them like what happened the first night you guys came. My nightmares feel so real that I can actually feel the pain that they're putting me through, which causes me to start seizing." I replied softly.

Max didn't say anything when I finished. Instead she straddled me and pressed butterfly kisses to the scar on my face. I closed my eyes at the feeling of her caresses on my face. I sighed when I felt her lips on my. I rested my hands on her hips, stroking the small strip of skin that was exposed from her tank top riding up. When I felt her start planting kisses on my stomach my eyes went wide and my hands gripped the sheets tightly. I was panting lightly under her ministrations. Max's touch was electric and was constantly sending shock waves throughout my whole body.

"Baby, you gotta stop before it gets out of hand." I whispered hoarsely. She blushed a bright red and made her way back up my body. She laid down on her side facing me, and I rolled over so that I could face her fully.

"How are you not freaking out about what you heard tonight?" I asked in amazement as I trailed my fingertips down the right side of her face. She grabbed my hand before I could pull it back and held it to her face.

"I know that it was a lot to take in, but I'm fine with it. I'm cool with the whole soul mate thing too, because I know that you'll take care of me and I'll take care of you. I know that you'll treat me right, and I know that you deserved to be loved after your past relationship and I can give you that. It's going to be a little bit hard with your cousins popping up everywhere, but I'm sticking with you and you wont be able to get rid of me." she replied. I hugged her close to my body and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I knew when I first saw you that you were going to be an amazing person, but I didn't realize it until now. I'm so glad that we're mates, Max, and I promise you I'll treat you like you deserve to be treated." I whispered into her hair.

"I know you will, Jayden." she whispered back and then flipped over so that she wasn't facing me. I spooned her from behind, and she grabbed my hand placing it on her stomach underneath her tank top. Her skin was as smooth as a baby's was, and I could feel tone ness of her muscles there. I pressed a couple of kisses to her neck, causing her to snuggle back into me. My mind started to play episodes of what Max and mine's life could be with each other as I fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: I decided to change the ending an account of it reminding me of bad memories. I scrapped that story line that was in the draft because it got way to confusing to write, and I know it confused a lot of you too. I hope that this final copy makes things easier to follow.**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's note**

Hey everyone, I know what you're thinking but please do not kill me for putting this up instead of a new chapter of my stories. I really have no excuses for not updating my stories in such a long time, but I've been really busy along with me and my girlfriend being no more as of now. Her parents found out after I gave her a promise ring, and she decided to stay with her parents when they gave her the ultimatum of either never seeing them again, or break up with me and still have a family. I am finally over it and have moved on from it, so I'm ready to finish up my stories again.

Here are some things you need to know though. I WILL BE REVISING ALL OF MY STORIES! I've found so many plot holes and errors in them that I need to fix so that they will be better and well-rounded. Also, I'm kinda losing my touch with this Fanbase, so give me all the ideas you can for more my Twilight stories so I can continue writing for all of you. Once I have my next updates up which should be very soon, within this week if possible, then I will remove this author's note and put the chapter there in place.

I know you've been patient with me for a very long time, and I just want to say thank for that. You have no idea how good it makes me feel to see so many people asking me for my next update or saying how much they love the stories. All I'm asking is just a few more days to get my updates ready.

You guys rock and are amazing,

Thank you- Wolf.


End file.
